


Septiplier Away! (A Collection of One-Shots)

by lilbakonbit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Septiplier AU, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbakonbit/pseuds/lilbakonbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot or short fics based off the Septiplier pairing. Some fluff, smut, angst, humor, and cuteness all around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daily Jogs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to post all my fics in a neat pile so I figured now would be a nice time I suppose. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Just keep breathing Jack, you’re almost there._

The lean young man panted heavily while drops of sweat trickled down his forehead, his arms swinging loosely next to him as he came up to the intersection of 48th and Glenroe. The light turned red as he approached, giving him the quick break he had been hoping for, as it almost always does exactly when he reaches this spot at this time every day.

His hands clamped down on his knees as he bent over, taking deeper breaths to calm his heartrate. _You’re still on track, Jackaboy,_ he thought to himself. Jack took a quick glance down at his Smart Band, and grimaced slightly. _Ten minutes, forty two seconds. Ugh, maybe not. Have to shave another 12 seconds off there if we can…_ Jack stood straight, placing his hands at the small of his back as he leaned backwards, stretching his muscles. After a few more cool down stretches, twisting his midsection, leaning against the light post to stretch his calves, and doing a few toe touches, he turned around, ready to jog back to his apartment.

“Watch out!”

The sudden outburst startled him, and he turned towards the noise, just in time to feel a large body slam into him with a grunt, knocking him rear-end first into the pavement below. The same body sprawled over him unceremoniously as he heard the sound of what seemed to be a bicycle clank against the building behind them before hitting the ground as well. A dog began barking in his ear. A car squealed tires on the road and came to a stop.

“What the hell—!“ Jack choked out, trying to get from underneath the muscular man above him, whom was trying to detangle a leash from his and Jack’s limbs. Apparently the dog in question had been so interested in the excitement that it had done a few laps around the stunned guys laying on the ground.

 “I’m s-so sorry, Sir! Here, let me help---“ Jack grunted as the dog pressed its large blond paws against his shoulder, knocking him back down on the concrete. The animal turned towards its master, its tail wagging directly in Jack’s face.

“Wait, hold on… No, that’s not—“ The dark haired man’s face had turned a light pink, and he bit his lip in concentration, de-knotting the string wrapped around Jack’s ankle. He had at least had the courtesy to remove himself from Jack’s lap beforehand, making it less awkward.

A small smile crept up unexpectedly on Jack’s face, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. “You know, any other day I’d say this was an inconvenience.” He chuckled. “But this is ridiculously entertaining.”

The man looked up with a curious expression, which turned to slightly horrified as he watched as his golden retriever jumped up and tried to lick Jack’s face. “Sasha, NO—“ he blurted out, trying to reel in his pet, but Jack had reached up and began scratching at Sasha’s ears, laughing as the dog licked his cheeks happily. “I’m so sorry about her! She’s just a puppy and she doesn’t know any better---“

“Hey, don’t worry. She’s adorable.” Jack laughed again, as Sasha climbed up on his lap, a paw on either shoulder. “Aren’t you, sweetie! Oooh yes you are!” Jack cooed at the dog, ruffling her fur. The large puppy panted and wagged her tail happily, soaking in the praise and petting.

“I-I’m Mark… Um, by the way. I… I’m so sorry, I lost control when Sasha darted towards… well, you.” Jack smiled warmly at the embarrassed man, who stood up after coiling up the leash, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Yer fine, man. Shite happens. She just wanted to make a friend.” He ruffled Sasha’s fur again, gently shooing the pup off him, and braced against the post next to him to stand up on his feet. He winced when a sharp pain shot across his buttocks, and he instinctively reached back to rub at it. “And the ground made friends with my arse. Fuck me…”

Mark tried to hide a guilty smile, and looked down, fidgeting with the leash. “I, uh, don’t suppose I can make it up to you?” His dark brown eyes glanced up into Jack’s blue ones, hope and a sincere apologetic look flashing over his features. “Sasha isn’t the only one that likes making new friends.” Mark’s eyes grew wide after realization of what he said hit him. “Oh God that was corny. I-I’m so sorry! I just meant if you’d wanna go shoot billiards, or get lunch or go see a movie—I mean not in a date kind of way but just as friends. I mean, um…” Mark looked away, embarrassment on his cheeks and neck.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a grin toying at the corner of his mouth. An interesting sensation of apprehension overcame him, as he watched this obviously awkward and shy stranger try to ask him to hang out. _It’s actually pretty adorable, honestly._ Jack thought as he felt a heat grow on his own cheeks.

“Sure thing! I’d love to do something with you sometime. I’m Jack.” Jack responded happily, shooting a wide smile at his new acquaintance. He reached out a friendly hand to Mark. After seeing Mark release the breath he had been holding in relief and grasp his hand in a gentle handshake, he let out a soft chuckle.

“You don’t happen to play video games, do you?”


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a bad phone call. He takes it out on an inanimate object. What's the harm, right?

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Jack shouted as he pushed open the doors forcefully, walking into the brisk autumn air. A cool breeze swirled around his body as he stormed down the steps of the office building, bee lining towards the bus stop with his face grim with anger and frustration.

“First, I sleep through my alarm. Then the bus runs late, almost making me miss my hearing. And now… my lawyer is saying the accident was MY fault?” Jack growled as he wove in and out of the cars in the parking lot. “Mother fucker!” he yelled as he kicked the front fender of a blue Toyota in front of him. “What else could possibly happen today? I get hit by the bus? My soon-to-be breaks up with me?”

As he uttered those last words, he heard the familiar ringtone he set for his fiancé. Jack stopped dead as his body tensed. _I was only kidding… oh God._ He retrieved the phone from his pocket and hesitantly hits the “Answer” button.

“H-hello?”

“ _Hey, Jack.”_ Ana sounded upset. _Dammit… Just give me a break today…_

“Hey, sweetie. What’s goin’ on?” Jack cautiously asked, his voice slow and measured.

“ _Uh, I wanted to speak to you about… something. Could we meet for lunch? I know you just got out of your court hearing but, this is kind of important.”_ Jack breathed a slow, agonizing breath.

“Of course. Where?” Jack asked, clenching the phone tight.

“ _How about that Italian café a block from your house? Two o’clock?”_ Her voice strained as she spoke.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to calm his nerves. “Of course. Sounds good.”

“ _Ok, see you soon.”_ She hung up instantly. Jack looked down at his phone and saw the time glow “1:23”. Placing the phone back in his pocket, he began his brisk walk to the bus stop again, this time trying to keep his cool. _She just wants to talk. Probably about the wedding plans. Something minor…_

_I hope._

\--

Jack pushed open the doors to the small diner and heard the familiar ding of the bell as he stepped inside. Looking down at his watch, he noted he was only five minutes early, and took it upon himself to grab a private booth in the corner, away from everyone. After ordering a bottle of Budweiser, he settled back and waited, nervously picking at his jacket. _It can’t be that bad. Bad news comes in threes right? And my three things have already happened._ Jack laughed despite himself. _I have nothing to worry about. Chill out._ He took a sip of his beer and glanced at the entryway.

Ana walked in a moment later, and Jack instantly noted her slumped stature and puffy red eyes. _“_ Oh no…” the Irishman muttered under his breath. She spotted Jack across the room and began to walk in his direction immediately. Jack felt himself slink back further in the booth, as an annoying feeling of anxiety skimmed across his mind along with every bad scenario imaginable.

“Hey Jack,” she said with a sad smile. Jack stood up and went to give her a hug, but she put up her hand and held him arm length’s away. The small grin on Jack’s face faded as she lowered herself into the booth. “How are you?”

Jack hesitated, but a moment later stated, “It hasn’t been great, that’s for sure.” He laughed awkwardly, sitting back down across from Ana. “And you, darlin’?”

Ana fidgeted with the napkin in front of her. “I… Well, I don’t really know how to say this…” She looked up into Jack’s eyes, and promptly Jack knew. He saw the guilt and shame immediately. If it was one thing he acquired in the three years they’d been dating, it was reading her like a book.

“Why.” He stated flatly, trying to hide any emotion in his voice. “Why now? Am I not loving enough? Did I do something wrong? Did I insult your dog too much? What could possibly have happ—“

“I’m seeing someone else.” Ana interjected. She covered her mouth the moment it came out, her eyes widening.

“Oh.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Jack.” Ana’s voice trembled. “I know it’s not—“

“You know what? No. Forget it. I don’t need an explanation. I don’t need your apologies. Today has been shit anyway. And I should have known.”

“I know. I’m sorr—“

“I said don’t apologize,” Jack interrupted harshly. He stood up, throwing his napkin on the table. “I don’t know why this guy is better than me, but I hope he fucking makes you happy. Apparently I can’t.” He took off his engagement ring and tossed it on the table next to the napkin. “Goodbye Ana.”

“Please, let me—“

“No.”

Jack turned and walked away, the stinging hot tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He shoved open the doors to the café, just as frustrated as he was after the court hearing, and once again felt lost and alone as he stormed down the sidewalk. He angrily wiped away the small tear that fell down his cheek, annoyed at its presence. He continued walking, past the intersection, past the bus stop, and kept going until he saw the sun set down below the city’s skyline.

Hands firmly in his pockets, he reached the downtown subway entrance, but as he approached he saw the large metal fence blocking off the stairway. “Fuck! Are you FUCKING kidding me?” Jack groaned loudly, pressing his palms against his eyes. A moment later, he felt a couple rain drops hit his forehead, and then almost mockingly, the clouds opened up and it began to downpour on top of him.

“I am so done with this! Why me? Why now?” Jack turned and stormed back in the direction of the nearest intersection, deciding to just take a taxi across town instead. _Why not? It’s not like I need all this money we saved for our fucking honeymoon anyway._ Jack stood at the corner and waited to spot a yellow taxi, attempting to keep the rain off his face.

He just knew that he needed to see his brother. Normally, the trip only takes twenty minutes, but after his car accident three months ago… Getting anywhere was always a hassle. It started to feel like life had been a hassle since then in general. _Did I piss off the gods or something? Maybe made a crude remark towards a gypsy recently I didn’t know about?_ Jack stood for almost five minutes, and didn’t see a single taxi in sight.

“This is just great.” He leaned against the streetlamp with a sigh.

A moment later, he heard a blaring car horn, looked up, and was splashed right in the face from a puddle the honking vehicle’s tire drove into. Jack was instantly soaked from head to toe. His face grew hot, and he couldn’t help but shriek in frustration.

“God Dammit!!” He yelled, the rage finally taking control. “I’m fucking sick of this! What is wrong with everything?” Jack growled angrily and spotted what appeared to be the same blue Toyota from earlier, parked right on the side of the street. He walked up and kicked the fender with all his might, hearing the satisfying clang of his boot hitting the metal. He kicked again, this time at the tire and then he slammed his fist against the hood. He screamed incoherently as he assaulted the large machine, curse words mixing with loud, pointless noises as he landed blows across the hood and fender of the blue vehicle.

“Excuse me, Sir.” A deep voice rumbled behind him. Jack gasped and spun around, panting heavily in the rain. “Why are you attacking my truck?”

“I—“ Jack looked up, confusion and embarrassment crossing his face. His mouth opened and closed with no words coming out. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was caught red handed in the act of abusing a vehicle, or if he was stunned by how striking the man was, standing in the rain in his light blue business suit. The stranger’s dark brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched Jack stand there dumbstruck.

“I mean, I know it’s a piece, but it doesn’t warrant physical abuse. My poor baby’s been through enough.” The man smirked slightly, oddly amused by watching this slender, rain soaked man beat up on his vehicle. From the looks of the guy, he couldn’t make a dent even if he had tried.

“I’m s-sorry. I’ve just had a bad day and…” Jack pointed at the truck with a sheepish grin. “It appeared to be mocking me silently. Had to kick its ass.”

The man’s smile grew as he shook his head. “Well whatever happened today, wouldn’t you rather vent in a different way other than attacking random trucks that silently sit and judge on the side of the street?” He walked slowly towards Jack, lifting his umbrella to shield the shivering man from further assault with the rain. “How about I get you somewhere dry and warm your belly with a good scotch?”

Jack looked up, wiping his rain drenched hair from his blue eyes, curiously studying the stranger’s face for clues that he was joking. All he could find was sincerity and kindness. “Why?”

“You just look like hell. Figured you might need it.”

“Oh jeeze, thanks for telling me I look terrible.” Jack grumbled.

“I was talking about your angry glare and pouty frown.” He regarded Jack momentarily, his eyes studying him up and down silently. “On second thought, you actually look adorable out here in the rain like that.”

Jack’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed slightly. _What the hell was that? I just… he just… is he…_

“Are you flirting with me, sir?”

“My name’s Mark. And yes. Yes I am. Come. Let’s go get a drink.” Mark shrugged off his light jacket and wrapped it around Jack’s small frame. “Unless of course, you have somewhere you need to be…”

Jack allowed himself a small smile as he permitted Mark to escort him to the passenger side of his truck.

“As of two hours ago, not anymore. I’m completely free.” _No vehicle, no girlfriend, no work for two days. Why not?_ “I’d like to go somewhere tonight and get my mind off of things.” Jack smiled up at Mark. “By the way, the name’s Jack.”

“A pleasure,” Mark said as he squeezed Jack’s shoulder affectionately. “I could use some company tonight as well. What sounds good? Beer and scotch, or cookies and hot chocolate?” Mark asked as he shut the passenger door and walked around to climb into the driver’s seat. He looked over at Jack curiously, waiting for a response.

Jack blushed slightly and gave a small grin. “I’m always a sucker for cookies…”


	3. Waiting on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and a friend go out to eat. Food's not the only thing on Jack's mind, however...

“You ready to go?” Olivia called out into the living room, purse in hand. She grabbed her keys from the side table by the front door, just as Jack rushed around the corner, quickly throwing his dark blue jacket on around his shoulders.

“Yes, ma’am! Oh! Wait!” Jack spun around on his heels and bolted back towards the bedroom again. Olivia rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile to herself as her best friend came back out, his flat cap firmly on his head. “Can’t forget my lucky hat!” He grinned, his eyes sparking with playfulness as he wormed his arm into Olivia’s, pulling her towards the front door.

Olivia giggled happily as they walked out the front door, and after locking up, walked down the sidewalk to her vehicle. Her and Jack had been best friends for coming up on four years now, after meeting in biology class in college their freshman year. Something about him had compelled her to sit next to him on day one, and she was extremely glad she had, because she had never met a nicer, more energetic guy in all her life. She squeezed his arm before he walked to the other side of her car and climbed in. She was ready to go on their bi weekly hang out session.

_Tonight’s going to be so much fun!_

* * *

 

Olivia drove up to the parking lot of their destination, _Guliani’s Italian Eatery,_ and chuckled as Jack loudly sang the chorus to Rev Theory’s “Hell Yeah”

_“Rev’d up, my heart startin’ pumpin’  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?”_

Jack smiled wide as he began head banging to the music:

_“Gimme a ‘hell’_  
Gimme a ‘yeah’  
Stand up right now  
And gimme a ‘hell’  
Gimme a ‘yeah’  
Stand up right now  
Get ready to go  
She ain’t movin’ slow  
She’s takin’ control  
Pushin’ the pedal to the floor”

Olivia joined in, whipping her hair in front of her face, as Jack played air guitar in the seat next to her. They both broke into laughter, as Olivia cut the engine to her Honda. Both out of breath from the slight exertion, they looked at each other and grinned.

“Come on, ya crazy bastard. Let’s go get some eats.” She got out of her vehicle, locked it, and strode towards the front door of the pizza shop, her friend happily following behind. They reached the front desk of the casual dining restaurant, greeted by a toothy grin from the teenage hostess.

“How many tonight?” she asked politely. Jack smiled back and held up two fingers. Nodding, the girl grabbed the menus and led them to a booth in the back of the dining room. They settled in across from each other, noting that the atmosphere was comfortably quiet and relaxing, with the checkered tablecloths and bright paintings on the wall. Overhead, they could hear a crooning Dean Martin over the speakers.

The hostess smiled. “Tonight, Mark with be your server, but it would be my pleasure to start you off with some waters if you’d like?” Olivia and Jack looked at each other and both hid an amused grin.

“Of course. Thank you so much!” Olivia said, and the young lady walked off. She couldn’t help herself and she busted out laughing. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t know this place was so fancy!” She waggled her eyebrows in Jack’s direction. “I hope you don’t think I’m coming on to you!” Jack laughed heartily and shook his head.

“No worries, love. I know I’m not your type. I don’t have the breasticles.” Olivia blushed slightly and swatted Jack on the arm playfully. “Seriously though, this place is pretty! How did you find out about it? I personally had never heard of it.” Jack looked down at his menu and began reading the appetizers.

Olivia did the same, and both of them had a moment to discuss the options before the hostess came by and placed two ice waters on the table in front of them. They nodded their thanks and continued scanning the three page menu.

“Hello folks,” a husky voice rang out next to them, “welcome to Guliani’s. How are you doing tonight?”

Olivia looked up and politely smiled at the waiter. “I’m doing great! You must be Mark?”

Mark looked down at his nametag and uttered, “Yeah, at least that’s the nametag they gave me today anyway.” He smirked and winked at Olivia, who giggled at the cheesy joke. “Yes, my name is Mark and I’ll be taking care of you folks tonight. “ He looked over at Jack, and Olivia noticed Mark’s eyes twinkle slightly, and his grin grew a tad bit wider. “Would you guys like to start off with some of our bruschetta or perhaps cheesy breadsticks? We’re known for our cheesiness, so I’d definitely recommend those…” His eyes never left Jack’s face as he spoke.

“Um, sure…” she responded. Olivia cocked her head to the side and took a quick glance at her friend, and pursed her lips to hide the smile that threatened to appear. _Oh… my god._

Jack’s face was priceless. His eyes were gazing up into Mark’s, a blatantly stunned expression covering his features. His normally fair skin had a rosy blush from the tip of his nose to his cheeks, almost reaching his ears.  His lower lip was placed firmly between his teeth, and Olivia noted that he was fidgeting heavily with the tablecloth.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled lightly. That man had never been able to hide his emotions since she’d known him. But to be honest, that’s one of the reasons she loved that wonderful Irishman. She gently kicked Jack’s shin underneath the table, breaking him out of his trance.

“Oh! Um, yes, please. Cheesy goodness sounds great. Thanks, um… Mark. Yeah.” He blushed furiously and looked back down at his menu, embarrassment crossing his face quickly.

Mark kept his composure and nodded, a sly grin at the corner of his mouth as he walked away to place the order.

“Duuuuuude… What the hell…” Olivia stared intently at Jack, and kicked him again, eliciting a yelp from Jack. She laughed once more as he groaned and placed his face in his hands. “Are you being serious right now? Oh. My God.”

Jack shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair, a look of exasperation plastered on his face. “Wow. Just… Wow. He was…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Damn fine… Did you see him? Those chiseled features, the rockin’ body, his tender brown eyes… Dat ass… Mmm-mmm-mmm!” Jack exaggerated licking his lips, trying to make Olivia giggle.

She did laugh, but Olivia knew better. Jack could act all he wanted, try to play it off, but she could tell. She knew him well enough to know when he was attracted to someone. And he had just fallen in love at first sight with their waiter.

“If it makes you feel better, Jackaboy, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you either,” she stated, winking at Jack. Jack waved her off and grinned, picking up his menu once again.

“Nahh… He’s too good for me. Seriously. Nothing’s going to come from just one look. Jaysus.” But again, Jack couldn’t fool her. She saw the goofy grin still plastered on his face from behind the menu.

Olivia was extremely excited to see what played out that night.

* * *

 

“—And after that, she just sat there gawking at me! I mean, come on! I know that wasn’t the first time she’d seen another girl’s breasts!” Jack burst into laughter, hand hitting the table gently.

“Holy shit, really? Did he at least give your bathing suit top back at least?”

“Nope.” Olivia took another swig of her beer. “He took off. And I was left there, topless and exposed to the girl of my dreams, who had NO idea what was going on.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I never had a chance with her after that. Sad, really. She was an amazing dancer.” Jack snorted, and Olivia busted out into giggles.

“Hey now, you both are having way too much fun over there,” Mark observed, sauntering back in their direction, two fresh beers in hand. “I don’t know if you need any more of these.” His eyes twinkled playfully as he set the beers down anyway. “Unless, of course, you feel like buying me one as well. I feel like I’m missing out every time I walk away.” Olivia chuckled and looked up at Mark as he faked a pout, and nodded.

“Hell, you’ve put up with us THIS long, you earned it!” She laughed as she pushed her empty glass in his direction. They’d been at the restaurant for close to two hours now, having gone through two appetizers, one large supreme pizza, and about three large brews a piece. Not to mention the endless stories that kept popping into each other’s heads, plus the constant provoking from Olivia to Jack about his new ‘lover boy’.

Mark just shook his head and smiled sweetly in Jack’s direction.

“I hope I have earned something tonight, at least,” he said, his eyes softening as he noticed Jack’s innocent blush creep up to his cheeks again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. He bit his lip softly, purposely leaning in closer to Jack’s side of the booth. “You guys have been the most fun I’ve had this evening, just so you know. Thanks for stopping in.” While still smiling in Jack’s direction, he reached in his apron and took out the black slip holder and placed it in the middle of the table. “No rush. Just whenever you’re ready, guys.” He looked over at Olivia and winked at her discreetly, and walked away to greet a new table that walked in.

Jack tilted his head to the side, this time being the one who picked up on a subtle signal. “Olivia… what was that about?”

“Nothing!” Olivia quickly stated. This time it was her turn to blush.

“Ha! Nothing my lily white arse!” He exclaimed, reaching for the black booklet. Olivia attempted to grab it first, but was too slow as Jack grasped it and swiftly pulled it towards him. “Nope. My treat tonight, Livs.” He smiled adoringly at his best friend and pulled out his wallet. Mark came and took his card and the booklet to the back, ran his debit and returned it to the table.

“Been a real pleasure guys. Have a wonderful evening, and hope to see you soon!” Mark walked off without another word or a glance.

“He was pleasant,” Olivia stated teasingly. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the book to sign the tip. He opened up the black booklet and saw a piece of folded up paper float down into the booth.

“Huh?” he muttered under his breath as he reached for it. He looked over at Olivia quizzically, but she sat there, hiding a smile as she took another big gulp of her drink. She waggled her eyebrows at him and didn’t say anything. Furrowing his own brows, he unfolded the paper.

_“Call me. You’re freaking adorable. (555) 343-6721 –Mark”_

Jack’s breath caught in his throat, and his hand instinctively reached up and pressed against his chest. “Oh. My god,” he uttered under his breath. He looked up at Olivia, his face flushed, and saw a twinkle in her eye. Narrowing his, he reached out and swatted her arm playfully. “You! You told him to do this! You brat!” Even though he protested, the silly grin on his face never retreated.

“Nope.” She downed the rest of her beer and placed it down firmly back on the table. “I merely told him you thought he was cute.”

Jack blushed furiously as they stood up and left the restaurant. Olivia dropped him off at his apartment a few minutes later and hugged him goodbye. Jack entered his apartment and headed straight for his bedroom, note in hand, and tucked it away beneath his pillow.

_First thing tomorrow…_


	4. Morning Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up before Mark and decides to do something nice for him...

The subtle sound of rain hitting the window awoke Jack from his slumber. With a yawn, he stretched arms and his long legs out underneath the covers, careful not to touch his sleeping partner. He reached up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a glance across the room to the clock hung above the bathroom door.

_Jaysus, it’s only 8:30 in the morning?_ He groaned under his breath as he slowly turned and looked down at the sleeping form next to him. He smiled, a warmth growing in his chest as he studied Mark’s face. His hand was rested beneath his cheek, with his mouth slightly open as small snoring sounds escaped his lips. Laying in the fetal position, covers haphazardly thrown off his legs, Mark looked so innocent and sweet that Jack couldn’t help but lean down and press a very gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Rest, sleeping beauty,” he whispered as he pulled the covers off his body and very carefully got out of bed.

He padded his way quietly across the room and opened the door to the hallway, looking back once again to make sure Mark hadn’t stirred awake. Nothing. He smiled to himself once more and made his way to the kitchen.

_First thing’s first: Coffee._ Jack yawned again as he hit the ‘start’ button on the coffee maker after placing his favorite mug underneath the spout. Within moments, the smell of fresh brewed hazelnut roast wafted through the silent kitchen, giving Jack a small boost of energy even before taking his first sip. Whistling softly, he began gathering random packages from the pantry and the refrigerator, placing them on the countertop by the stove; breakfast sausage links, maple cured bacon, eggs, mushrooms, a handful of red potatoes, a loaf of brown bread, whipped butter and one can of home-style baked beans. Once everything he needed was in plain sight, he reached and grabbed his cup of coffee and added one sugar packet, taking his first sip with a satisfied sigh.

“Alright, Jackaboy. Let’s impress that handsome fellow upstairs.” He rubbed his hands together and got to work, slicing and prepping each ingredient, making sure to cook each dish to perfection. The smell of the bacon frying was enough to make Jack’s heart leap in anticipation, hoping Mark would enjoy his little morning surprise.

Once everything was cooked and ready, he carefully arranged a portion of the eggs, the meats, and the vegetables around a slice of brown bread, butter sitting at the ready on top. He smiled to himself and nodded. “A masterpiece!” After pouring a small glass of orange juice, he grabbed the plate and the drink and headed back up the stairs, careful not to spill anything on the way up.

He opened the door cautiously, peeking in to see that Mark hadn’t even moved position in the time he was downstairs. He grinned, his face growing warm at the view of his partner sleeping so soundly.

As silently as he could, he tip toed over to Mark’s side of the bed and knelt down, placing the plate and glass on the end table near his head. Reaching up, he tenderly ran his fingers through Marks soft, unruly hair, hoping the gentle movements would stir him awake.

Sure enough, moments later, Mark mumbled something softly and started to roll over onto his back. His eyes remained closed, but he stated, “Hmmm… Good morning, beautiful.” Jack’s face heated up and he bit his lip gently.

“Good morning, Markipoo.” Jack replied, his hand being grasped by Mark’s and pulled up for a kiss on his knuckles. Jack couldn’t help the butterflies that grew in his stomach at the sweet gesture. “I made you something.”

Mark smiled, still keeping his eyes closed. “Hmmm, yes.” He sniffed the air a bit and moaned happily. “Taters, scrambled eggs with baked beans, lovely sausage… and,” he sniffed again. “Ah, there it is. Nice, crispy bacon.” He opened his eyes and looked adoringly at Jack. “You are so good to me, my love.” Sitting up, he reached for Jack’s hand and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Jack’s chest and pulling him close.

Jack sighed happily and nuzzled his face into Mark’s hair. “Anything to put a smile on your face.”

Mark grinned, and positioned a hand on each of Jack’s cheeks, leaning in and gently kissing his lips. “Just having you in my life makes me smile like an idiot every day.” Jack blushed, but smiled as well, his eyes glowing with joy.

“I hope you like it. It’s an old recipe my ma taught me as a boy.” He got up off Mark’s lap and settled in next to him, his eyes shining with anticipation.

“I know I will, Jack. I enjoy everything you do.” He leaned his head in and placed his forehead against Jack’s. “I enjoy you.”

Mark grabbed his plate and dug in, happy noises accompanying each bite…


	5. Nerf Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice day for a fluffy good time!

“Gah! Time out, time out!!!” Mark screeched, running around the corner frantically, trying to pick up the little foam pieces lying around the living room floor. “I’m out of ammo!” 

“No mercy!” Jack shouted back with a maniacal laugh. He rounded the same corner not ten seconds later, aiming his ‘rifle’ at his enemy, and pulling the trigger, watching as the soft ended bullet pegged Mark square in the back of the head. 

“No!” Mark flung himself onto the ground, screaming in mock agony as he held his head. “I’m done for!” He rolled around like a fish out of water, as Jack sprang himself up and over the couch, landing both feet on either side of Mark’s hips. “Please! I surrender!” 

Jack’s wicked grin lit up across his face, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He knelt down, each knee hugging Mark’s sides, his butt firmly planted on Mark’s stomach, holding his captive in place. He aimed his gun down at Mark’s forehead. 

Mark’s eyes widened, shock spreading over his flushed features. “Seems you have me at your mercy, my vile opponent.” He wiggled, trying to free himself from underneath Jack. 

“Seems you’re right. You’re not going anywhere!” He laughed heartily, as he pulled the trigger again, beaning Mark on his hairline, eliciting a grunt from the man below him. “Gotcha!” He flung his Nerf gun down beside them, and leaned down, his elbows trapping Mark’s arms above his head. “Do you surrender?” 

“Never!” Mark cried, struggling to break free. Both men giggled, Jack trying to keep his dominate position. “You cheated! You always cheat when—” 

Mark suddenly felt lips against his, soft and gentle, stopping him in mid sentence. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Jack’s tongue graze against his lower lip, a small whimper of pleasure escaping Mark’s throat, as he kissed back. 

Jack lifted his head up and looked down at a defeated Mark. 

Mark panted slightly, cheeks flushed. “See what I mean… cheater…” 

“All’s fair in love and war…” Jack leaned down and kissed him again with a smile.


	6. Exercise Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark have a lot to learn about working out...

“No, no no! Jaysus fuck, Mark!” Jack quickly grabbed for the barbell before it  came down on Mark’s chest. The man on the machine grunted with exasperation and sat up, while Jack replaced the barbell back on its stand. “I told you to keep your arms even when you lift up. Ya coulda been crushed!” 

Mark laughed and wrapped his towel across his neck. “Wouldn’t have to worry about training me then, eh Jackaboy?” He smacked Jack’s arm playfully as he swung his leg to one side, standing up. “Tell ya what, let’s try something else, ok?” Jack nodded.

The small Irishman led Mark over to the mats and stretching area, laying out two long foam pads next to each other. “Ok fine. We’ll start a little simpler ok? Let’s do some drills.” Jack sat down with a thump, motioning Mark to do the same. With a sly grin, Mark turned, bending at the waist to flash his ass towards Jack before falling over awkwardly into a sitting position. Jack just rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Ok, ya goober, pay attention… this is what we’re going to do…” 

The next twenty minutes were spent alternating between various crunches, squats, and planks. Jack kept an eye on Mark, reaching over to adjust Mark’s form and to straighten his midsection when necessary. Frustration grew within Jack, as Mark spent most of the time messing up on purpose, trying his best to get a rise out of Jack. 

“Now, listen Mark! Do ya want to exercise, or fool around?” Jack grumbled, as he reached over to lift Mark’s hips off the ground for what seemed the fiftieth time this session during a standard plank. Mark laughed and wiggled beneath Jack’s touch, feigning being tickled. Jack just grunted and swatted Mark’s behind. 

Mark looked over his shoulders, raising his rear end in the air. He waggled his eyebrows, panting from the exertion of the drills. “If I have a choice… wanna fool around, Jackaboy?” He winked dramatically before Jack shoved him over with an “oomph.” Mark broke into a wide lopsided grin, using a finger to beckon Jack. “Come get you some…” 

Jack glared at Mark, but his eyes twinkled playfully. He couldn’t help but break into a smile as he pounced, grasping Mark’s wrists and pinning him beneath his lean body. Mark put up a small fight, wriggling and trying to shove Jack off of him, but Jack kept his balance, leaning this way and that as Mark shoved left, then right. Finally, Mark was able to release one of his legs from beneath Jack’s thigh, and he wrapped it around Jack’s lower back, using his hips to push swiftly off the ground. 

With a yelp, Jack fell to the side. Mark didn’t hesitate, grabbing Jack’s left arm and swinging it down against Jack’s side. Mark’s other wrist, still grasped firmly in Jack’s hand, twisted until Jack was forced to let go. With lightning speed, Mark placed his hand firmly on the inside of Jack’s elbow, pushing it into the pad below. He quickly adjusted himself so he was practically sprawled across Jack’s whole body, both men panting against each other’s chests. 

“You’re pretty strong for a tiny fellow!” Mark breathed heavily, his gaze locked onto Jack’s sparkling blue eyes. 

“Not strength, Marki-moo. Agility,” Jack stated, biting his lip softly, “Something that comes in handy with you apparently, ya brute.” He laughed between shallow breaths, willing his heart rate to slow. “If you’d like, I can teach you how to use your body to— Nnnnnggggh…” 

Mark leaned in, grazing his teeth against Jack’s sweaty neck, lips hot against his skin. He suckled lightly, tasting the saltiness of his partner’s exertion. Bucking his hips lightly against Jack, he moaned softly as the hand that had been pressing hard against Jack’s elbow slowly released, trailing finger tips up the length of his arm, and down Jack’s side teasingly. The younger man gasped softly as he felt Mark lift his head and blow cool air onto his burning skin, a tingle of chill and desire mingling in his body. 

“I know how to use my body already, Jack Attack… I’m in the mood to use yours, honestly.” Mark grinned and kissed Jack hungrily. 

“Not here, ya doofus,” Jack muttered breathlessly as the kiss released, feeling his body react to Mark’s words. “People and all that.” 

“There’s always the shower.” Mark stated suggestively…


	7. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's being a little brat, and Jack is losing patience... How will he handle the situation?

“I need it, Mark!” Jack whined in frustration, digging feverishly in his suitcase. Clothes and random items were scattered around the bed in the quaint little hotel room. “Please? Help me find it!” Jack groaned again, dropping to his knees in front of the bed to unzip the bottom part of the luggage, desperation on his face. 

Mark hid a sly grin and sauntered over to Jack. “Jeeze, short stack, it’s just a plushie. You have a lot more at home.” 

“But this one was special. It was the first one a fan ever gave to me. I take him everywhere and you damn well know that, ass hat.” Jack glared at Mark, before turning to grab his backpack next. Sighing, he reached in to the bag and began rummaging inside, trying to feel for the texture of his Septic Eye Sam plush doll. 

Mark just shook his head and walked off into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. He shut the door, and spun around to turn the faucet on to the bathtub, but not before seeing a bright green tail sticking out behind the curtain. Eyebrow raised, he eased the fabric aside, and started chuckling to himself. “Silly thing. How did you end up in here?” Mark reached down and grabbed the plushie, when an idea popped into his head with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, Ja-a-ack…” Mark teased, stepping out of the bathroom momentarily, little Sam behind his back. 

“What?!” Jack barked. He turned and saw the wicked grin on Mark’s face, and narrowed his eyes. “Give it to me, _now_.” He let out a low growl as he stood up, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetums.” Mark bit his lip, trying to put on a straight face. 

“I see it right there behind you. Give me Sam!” 

Mark laughed. “Come over here and make me, Jackaboy.” 

Jack lunged, trying to grasp behind Mark to get a hold of Sam, but Mark backed up and turned quickly, his hand on Jack’s shoulder, keeping him at a distance. Jack’s hand went up and clenched Mark’s shirt, pulling him closer to him, while his other hand snaked around his body. Mark lifted the plushie above his head. 

“Come get it, shorty.” Mark winked at Jack, which infuriated the Irishman. Jack tried to reach up to grab it, finding himself pressing against Mark’s torso as he did so. Mark snickered and wrapped his arm around Jack’s body, holding him closer. “Now what?” Jack tried wriggling free, hand still reaching in the air, grunting against Mark’s chest. 

“Please? C’mon Mark! This isn’t fair!” Jack whined, trying to push the larger man away from him. His grunts and wiggling against Mark had a slightly unexpected reaction in the older man. Mark bit his lip again, feeling a slight flush overcome his cheeks. 

“Now, now, keep that up and…” Mark grunted as Jack pushed him backwards suddenly, knocking him over and onto the bed. “Ooomph!” 

Jack quickly took advantage of the situation and crawled up on top of Mark, straddling his legs below him. He reached desperately once again for the plushie, but Mark quickly hid it behind his back, squishing it between him and the bed-sheets. Jack began struggling to reach around underneath the older man, fingers pressing against his sides as they tried to wedge between Mark and the bed. Mark felt Jack’s warm breath against his chest, heavy with exertion, and all willpower flew out the window.

“That’s it…” Mark took a hold of Jack’s wrists and gave a quick shove sideways, a yelp escaping the younger man’s lips as he found himself pressed against the bed, Mark looming over him with a dark, intense expression on his face. 

“Mark you’re not playing f–” 

A mouth pressed against his feverishly, interrupting his words and train of thought. He felt Mark’s tongue dart out and gently press against his lips, feeling the vibrations of a soft moan as Mark began slowly grinding against his hips. Jack’s wide eyed expression softened, feeling his eyelids flutter shut as the kiss continued, his body heating up at the contact. Breathless and confused, Jack went with it, wrapping his arms around the stronger man above him, pulling him closer. Mark trailed kisses down his jawline, his hands kneading against Jack’s hips and sides, eliciting a whimper from the petite man below. Mark grazed his teeth gently against Jack’s skin, and he felt the Irishman arch up against him with a small gasp. 

“D-didn’t I tell you before… all’s fair in love and– Hnnngh…” Mark groaned as Jack raked his nails down his bare back until they reached the top of his ass. He looked down at his partner, seeing a dark lust glazing over his bright blue eyes. “Oh ho… Yes, sir…” Mark grinned again before leaning down to nibble at his neck again. 

“N-no… it’s not fair is it…” Jack breathlessly muttered. Then before he knew it, Mark was pushed up and off Jack, landing unceremoniously on the floor below with a loud thud. 

“Ha! Got it!” Jack cried triumphantly, little Sam pressed against his chest. He bolted out of bed and ran over to his side of the room, shoving the toy back into his bag.

“J-jack? What the–” Mark’s dazed expression looked up curiously at Jack. “Why did you… we were…?” 

It was Jack’s turn to grin wickedly. “Oh you know, you said ‘make me’ and I did. Just takes tactics, is all.” Jack giggled and turned to enter the shower, wanting to get ready for the day. But before he could enter the doorway, Mark had him by the arms. He yelped as Mark picked him up effortlessly and tossed him back on the bed. Mark quickly made short work of his shirt, and was undoing his belt buckle before Jack had a chance to process what was going on. “What are you–?” 

“I didn’t say I was done with you yet, brat…”


	8. Feels like L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convention time, but apparently both guys have different views on PDA rules... It might be time to explain themselves...

“If there’s one thing I’ve realized about you, Fischbach, it’s that you’re persistent,” Jack commented.

He groaned inwardly as Mark began laughing hysterically at the look of mock disappointment in his friend’s face. After his laughter died down a bit, he put on his best smile and beamed towards Jack, placing a hand gently on his knee.

“If there’s one thing I’ve realized about you, McLoughlin, it’s that you love every second of it,” Mark whispered seductively in his ear.

A blush creeped on Jack’s face, just as Mark bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead. It was true, however, that every moment spent around this charming, handsome man from L.A. gave him a high feeling of joy and belonging. He’d never met anyone who made him feel as… complete.

It had been a long road of self-discovery, starting with his first trip to America, back 6 months prior, when he first met Mark in person. After he finally was able to admit it to himself, just a mere three weeks before his trip to Seattle, that he was in love with this goober from America, it felt as if a thousand weights had lifted off his shoulders. He was able to be himself fully, for the first time in a long time. And that was invigorating.

Mark stood up, gently ruffling Jack’s messy hair, and sauntered over to the bathroom sink of the hotel room. “Well, my laddie, our subjects await.” Jack rolled his eyes, but gave a loving smile as he, too, got up and prepared to go attend the convention.

\--

 The crowd at PAX Prime was a rowdy bunch, straight from the beginning. Within minutes of walking in the entrance, both Mark and Jack found themselves bombarded with fans wanting signatures, pictures and high fives, some also carrying gifts and letters for them to read. After about 30 minutes of activity, they politely shooed away the rest of the crowd, who groaned collectively with disappointment, and headed their way towards their first destination.

“Are you ready, Jackaboy? I know you thought Pax East was a trip, wait until you see this bunch…” Mark laughed heartily and grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him towards the back entrance to the panel.

They walked through the double doors, [Panelists Only], and were greeted instantly by Wade, Bob, Yami, and Matthias, among many others. Jack’s eyes lit up as he realized how many people were actually here that he recognized. And to think, he was ranked up there among these people now, people he had looked up to. And now, here he was, rubbing elbows and shaking hands with what he, for the longest time, considered the elite of Youtube.

Mark looked over at Jack, and smiled to himself. _That precious little muffin. He looks so curious and awe struck… like an innocent puppy._ Mark chuckled, and squeezed Jack’s shoulder tightly, who looked up at him, wide eyed.

Jack blushed furiously when he realized what he must look like to Mark right now. “I’m sorry. I just… it’s so much to take in all at once. I’m actually here! And to be here _with_ you! It’s so… Oh, I’m so happy, Mark!” He let out a girly squeal jokingly and jumped up and down in excitement. Mark laughed heartily and shook his head.

Jack then reached up and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, not caring about the fact they were in public, in front of all his new friends, and pulled him in for an intimate hug, the feelings of happiness and love for Mark overwhelming him through the jests and teasing.

Mark didn’t react the way Jack expected him to, however. He surprisingly felt the taller man’s shoulders stiffen and take a sharp breath, and he pulled away, gently but firmly pushing Jack’s arms away from his neck before Jack could protest.

“Don’t...” is all Mark uttered as he took a step back awkwardly. Before Jack could fathom a response, he walked towards Wade and Bob. He watched as Mark gave Wade a hug, and patted Bob on the back softly, exchanging a few words with both men, laughter escaping his lips at something Wade whispered. He didn’t even look back towards Jack.

Jack stood in place with his head cocked to the side, stunned at the coldness of Mark’s sudden reaction. The stability of his emotions suddenly came in question, going from completely ecstatic about this new adventure, to… a feeling of confusion and guilt. _What just happened? He just… He pushed me aside? Did I do something wrong? I… I don’t understand._ Jack cleared his throat, hiding back the sudden urge to tear up. _No, just move on. You’re here to meet friends and members of your community. Just… let him do his thing, I suppose. Don’t let it bother you._

But for the rest of the day, through all the events and panels, and even while meeting his fans and taking pictures, he felt off. Plus, Mark barely said two sentences to him personally throughout the event… Jack just couldn’t shake the hurt feeling in his chest…

\--

 Later that night, the gang met up and took a taxi and stopped at a place nearby the hotel, a small hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant, Bella Cucina. Seven of them in total piled around the large round booth in the corner of the restaurant, overlooking the kitchen area, yet close enough to the bar to get the bartender’s attention if need be. After much laughter and readjustments, everyone was finally comfortable and ready to dine.

Jack found himself sitting across from Mark, which coincidentally happened to be farthest away from him as well, he noted. Jack just sighed softly to himself and looked down at his menu, trying to mentally shoo away the butterflies floating around in his stomach. _It’s probably nothing, Jack. He didn’t do that on purpose, you know him better than that._

Jack studied the menu long enough and decided on shrimp alfredo and a mango margarita, then looked up nervously to see Mark staring directly at him. He flinched, seeing the look of unease on his boyfriend’s face. _What did I do??? Please… stop looking at me like that!_ He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the urge to leave.

The waitress walked over just before Jack had the mindset to stand up and escape. Everyone gave their orders and went back to the idle chit chat between them, telling stories and jokes about their day at Pax, some of them causing rounds of laughter to echo through the restaurant.

But Jack just sat there, a small smile planted on his face, half listening to their conversations while nursing his drink. Everyone once in a while he’d sneak a glance at the man across from him, wondering if Mark even cares that he’s confused and hurt right now. Wondering if Mark would even still want to share a hotel room with him that night…

Jack’s lower lip quivered slightly, but he clenched his jaw before anyone could notice, and stood up quickly.

“Be right back guys. The loo is calling.” He jokingly stated before briskly walking towards the restrooms, hiding the fact that he was about to break down, right there in the dining room.

But what he didn’t realize was that Mark had _indeed_ noticed the fear in his eyes, the trembling of his lip, and the tears swelling in his eyes as he darted away…

\--

 “Oh Jaysus, Jack, what’s wrong with you?” Jack hiccupped as he sobbed softly in his hands, curled up on the floor of the stall, his forehead resting on his knees. “He—He didn’t even want to be around me all day! What did I –hic- do, Mark? I’m so sorry, whatever it is!”

He wiped a tear away from his cheek as he heard the creak of the door, the silence overtaken by the sounds of the restaurant sneaking in past the person who entered the room. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The person in question did his business, flushed, and washed their hands before once again exiting back into the dining area. Jack then realized he’d been holding his breath, and let it out with a sigh, leaning his head against the cold tile behind him. “You’re acting like a titty baby! Grow up.” He stood up from his position and, after brushing off the remaining tears in his eyes, opened up the bathroom stall.

It’s then he felt two hands push him backwards, back into the stall, against the cold tile. He barely had time to let out a small yelp before the man locked the door behind him, turned back towards him and pressed his lips possessively against Jack’s.

_Mark!_ Jack’s eyes widened as Mark’s kiss grew more intense, his hands caressing the sides of his face lovingly, rubbing fingertips through his thick silver-streaked brown hair. Mark pressed his body against Jack, the warmth of his core radiating against Jack’s stomach, making his whole body heat up instantly. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Mark’s back, pulling him closer, as he kissed back, his tongue feverishly searching for Mark’s as a moan escaped from deep in his throat.

Mark pulled away momentarily, his hands still holding Jack’s face, inches from his. Both men panted heavily, eyes locked onto one another’s, Jack’s filled with love, and Mark’s brimming with regret.

“I… Am… So… Sorry…” Mark whispered throatily, pressing his forehead against Jack’s. “I am so very sorry, sweetness. I was stupid. I should have told you sooner. I should have explained about the PDA situation. I should have—“ Mark’s words were interrupted when Jack leaned in and kissed him, his lips brushing his ever so gently. Jack’s lips curled into a smile when he felt Marks shuddering sigh against his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Jack let out a soft laugh and hugged his boyfriend tightly, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his back. “You are forgiven.” He straightened up, pushing back a lock of Mark’s hair away from his face. “But… please, tell me one thing. Why did you freak out?”

“I… I wanted you to be _my_ secret. I didn’t want anyone knowing about us. I was being selfish. I… I was scared. You mean so much to me, Jack.” He let out an anxious sigh. “Ever since you told me your feelings three weeks ago, I’ve been so nervous and excited for this weekend. But I hid it from everyone. Wanted to play it cool. I guess,” Mark ran his fingers through his hair nervously, “I didn’t want you getting hurt, or something.” He looked searchingly in Jack’s eyes, for a sign that he wasn’t upset with him. Instead, he found pure awe and acceptance in the Irishman’s gaze. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled. “I want to protect you… you’re too precious to lose.”

Jack blushed at that last statement and bit his lower lip, not moving his eyes from Mark’s gaze.

“Thank you.”

Mark grinned and reached up to ruffle Jack’s hair, but stopped. Instead, he brushed his knuckles softly across Jack’s cheeks and winked at his partner. “But I think they’ll understand and support us, don’t you think?” Jack nodded and smiled sweetly at him. “Me too. Well,” he reached for Jack’s hand and led him towards the dining area, “let’s go tell our friends, shall we?”


	9. Terms of Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark leaves little notes around for Jack. He's being sneaky, but has a surprise for his lover that he'll never forget.

Jack shook the rain out of his hair with his hands as he found cover under a bus stop. The storm had snuck up on him as he was walking home from the library, not expecting it to hit until he was safely home. Sadly, he hadn’t kept his eye on the time and it was 8pm before he knew it, and he had to get home quickly. The night was sneaking in, and within a few moments, the only light he could see was coming from the dim porch lights across the street, casting shadows from the downpour along the roadway.

Sniffling from the cold, he checked his watch and sighed impatiently. _Thirty minutes late… Jaysus. He’s going to be so mad at me! And I was a doofus and let my phone die! Some anniversary this is going to be for him…_ Jack leaned his head against the back of the bus stop stall, his hands rubbing his face and blue eyes with mild frustration.

“Jack, ya big dummy, this is a big night for you two and you go and pull this shite. Ugh…” He knocked his head against the glass again, the thump echoing in the tiny space. Getting a little satisfaction from the sound and the small amount of pain, he did it again. And again.

A shrill screech of a police siren in the distance shook Jack out of his pitiful thoughts, and he stood up, ready to brave the weather to make it the last three blocks home. _I might as well. I already feel like a lump of trash about this whole thing, might as well suffer in the rain…_

_\--_

 “Holy balls, this is freezing!” Jack shouted to the distance as he ran the last quarter block to his apartment complex, his body totally drenched and shivering. Quickly he grabbed his keys and fumbled until he found the right one, shoving it into the keyhole and giving it a turn. The click confirmed the unlock, and he turned the handle with a shaky hand, shoving the door open with his foot. He entered the tiny one bedroom dwelling, shaking off what rain water he could beforehand.

Darkness met him, with the exception of the glow from the front window where a pesky street light pointed directly into his small apartment. It was eerily silent, and he wondered momentarily if the power had gone out, but after flipping on the switch next to the front door, the room was illuminated with a warm glow. “Ok, good.” He uttered as he shut and locked the door.

His body trembled as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to warm back up. He hurried upstairs to his bedroom to remove the cold, wet clothes and throw on one of his warm hoodies. As he opened the door to his room, however, he heard a bit of rustling below him, stopping him in his tracks. Looking down, he spotted a folded, wrinkled up note.

Furrowing his brows, he bent down and picked it up and unfolded it.

It read, in scribbled handwriting:

_“Hiya honey bunches! Before you get in a fit with yourself, I forgive you for being late. But… I had time to think, and I have a surprise for YOU! Follow my instructions, ok? Promise? Well, if I don’t see you tonight, I guess you didn’t, and I’ll be a sad Markimoo, and no one wants that, huh? All my love, booger bear! –Mark_

_PS: Step one- Shower and change into something… comfortable ;) .”_

Jack beamed happily as he set the note down, rushing to remove his wet clothes and hop into the shower as instructed. Ten minutes later, he was dressed in his favorite jeans, walking into his closet to grab a t-shirt and his burgundy hoodie. But once again, as he opened the door, another piece of paper floated to the floor. His pulse jumped in excitement, knowing that this was going to be a very interesting game….

_“Well, good, my sweet Irish baguette! You listen to instructions well! (Or you ignored me and are just getting Pj’s. Again, sad Markimoo if that’s the case)”_ – Jack chuckled – “So _now, onto the fun, sweetness! Step two: I want to see you in your bright blue sweatshirt tonight. Then I think it’s time for a cup of coffee (we’re going to be up for a VERY long night!). Remember! Blue, not red! –Your big Cuddle-Bear, Mark”_

“He’s too much!” Jack remarked out loud, covering his mouth while he giggled. Excitement flowed through him as he reached for his blue hoodie, instead of the red one he had first planned on. Pulling it on over his head, he rushed once again out the bedroom door and took the steps two by two until he reached the bottom, swiveling on his foot to bounce merrily into the kitchen.

“Hmmm, coffee… Ok, Mark, I’ll play your game.” He opened the pantry and reached for the can of dark roast he kept on the top shelf, carrying it over to his coffee maker. He flipped the switch, and opened the back and added some water. It wasn’t until he went to add some grounds to the filter when he saw a piece of paper balled up inside machine. Eagerly unfolding the note, he almost ripped it in half, but was able to stop and save it….

_“Yay! My darling Jackipoo! Having fun yet? Ok step three: I don’t know about you, but it sounds like it’s raining outside. I’m not here anymore, but you need to find out where I’ve gone to. Problem is, I don’t want you getting wet again, and you might melt before you reach me, my sweet sugar bug! So, where would I hide? Come find meeee! –Mark_

_PS: Here’s a hint- You need to stay dry, but you have to leave! What ever shall you do?”_

Jack rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t fade from his face. He took a taste of his brewed coffee, feeling it warm his insides instantly, the rush of the anticipation and the hot liquid sending goosebumps across his arms. Leaning on the counter while sipping his beverage, he creased his forehead in thought, wondering what Mark was leading up to.

“It’s 9pm on a Thursday… what could possibly be going on tonight?” Jack chewed his lower lip softly, lost in thought, until it almost hit him like a truck. “Oh, he didn’t!” Jack gasped and bounced on the balls of his feet, the giddiness showing in his face. “Oh, Mark, you sweet, loving doll! I’m so happy!” he shouted with exhilaration. Jack placed his cup down and rushed out to the hallway, opening the closet door and reaching for his umbrella. He almost didn’t see the next note float towards the front door, but he turned and excitedly picked it up, hoping to read exactly what he expected…

_“Ding ding ding! Oh, my darling Jackipoo! You precious cinnamon roll! You’re so smart! Umbrella in hand, I bet you figured it out didn’t you? You know where to go. See you soon, cutie!  -Mark”_

Delight flowed through him as he locked the door behind him, and opened up his umbrella before walking briskly in the rain towards his destination. Four blocks later, he skipped up the steps to the entrance of the apartment complex across from the library he had rushed out of a mere hour and a half ago. He hit the “Open” button on the building, and anxiously waited for the door to swing open for him. Once inside, he ran up the three flights of stairs to apartment 305, and knocked furiously on the door. Bouncing back and forth on his feet, and trying to catch his breath, he ran his fingers nervously through his hair, biting his lower lip while trying to hide the grin on his face.

It seemed like ages had passed until he heard a couple of thuds behind the door, and then the deadbolt unlocked. The door swung open, and he flung himself towards the man in front of him, knocking him backwards into the apartment with a surprised laugh.

“Hello, to you too, Jackaboy!” Mark grinned as he nuzzled into Jack’s hair lovingly, placing little kisses here and there. Jack wrapped himself tightly around Mark and groaned happily as he squeezed. “Good to see you, baby!”

Jack released Mark and looked up at him adoringly, his eyes welling up with tears. “I can’t believe we got it! When did you find out? Can we move in now? Oh, Mark!! I’m so happy!” He grabbed Mark’s face and placed his lips eagerly against the older man’s. He let go again, and took a quick glance around the spacious two bedroom space, noting just how much larger it was from the one they were sharing before. Mark had already moved in the new furniture they had bought a year ago last time they tried to move. He beamed up at Mark, gently caressing his face with the back of his fingers.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart. I love you.” Mark stated warmly as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, picking him up and carrying him towards the long hallway. “Let me give you a tour, you adorable Irish bastard… and I know exactly where to start…” Mark grinned wickedly as he kicked open the door to the master bedroom….


	10. Loss for Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's losing his voice... Mark decides to help him feel better. Just cute fluff all around :)

“- and high fives all around!” Jack fake slaps the air twice, “So THANK you—“ his voice cracks, “Ahem, So THANK you- “ His voice cracks again, nothing coming out of his throat. “Um, I’ll see you in the next video!” Jack throws his hands in the air and spins in his chair. He clears his throat and thumps his chest, looking at the camera. “Well Jaysus, I think I broke something that time. Sheesh!” He turns off his recording software, and his camera, frustration indented on his eyebrows.

“Ugh, that’s definitely not good.” He says softly, hearing his voice squeak slightly as he speaks. As he loudly clears his throat again, he hears a gentle knock on his recording room door. “Come in!” he states, straining to get the words out while he takes his headphones off his ears, placing them next to his plush Sammy.

Mark opens the door and peeks inside cautiously. “You done recording, Jackaroony?” His eyes drop down to see Jack rubbing his throat and making odd noises. Holding back a chuckle, he walks over and places a hand on his partner’s back. “You ok there, darling?”

“No!” Jack frustratingly chokes out, and Mark notes the strain in his voice. “Nnngh, Mark, I’m losing my voice,” he whispers that last part, clearly upset. Of all the things, of all the times….

“Awww, poor baby! It’s probably from all the screaming you did last night.” He gently pats Jack’s back.

“But I didn’t record last—ohhhh… Oh screw you, Mark!” He swats Mark’s arm, as the older man laughs heartily. Jack cheeks burn slightly at the comment, thinking about the reference Mark just made. “You asshole,” he fires back, but the last syllable croaks out, and Mark snorts.

Jack stands up with a huff and walks past Mark, heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. _Maybe just some hot tea will help,_ he thinks to himself, padding onto the cold hardwood flooring. He reaches for the tea kettle and a small mug, and prepares himself a cup of lemongrass tea.

Mark walks up behind him and snakes his hands around his waist, pulling him close. “Just go to sleep, ya cute little Irish baguette.” He grabs Jack’s cup, after letting him down the hot drink, and places it back on the counter.

Jack sighs and nods. “Ok” he says quietly, following Mark back up to the bedroom, and laying down for the night.

\--

 The alarm rings loudly, stirring Jack awake from his slumber, and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes before reaching for his phone and shutting off the racket. Moaning groggily, he swings his long legs off the side of the bed, feeling the plush carpet between is toes momentarily before shuffling over to the restroom.

A quick glance in the mirror provokes a slight grin on his face at the sight of his unruly hair. Jack chuckles as an idea pops in his head, and he turns back to his room to grab his phone, a mischievous smiles plastered on his lips. Pressing a few buttons on his phone, he drops himself onto the bed with a flop and raises the phone above him, making a ridiculous face as he presses the camera function, a quick blip confirming the picture was taken. He spins the phone around and shakes his head with an amused snicker, before posting it on Instagram for his friends to see.

“That should bring some interesting comments----“ he goes to say out loud, but nothing comes out. The smile on his face fades quickly, his eyes widening. “I---“ he tries again, but still nothing. Frustrated, he tosses his phone back on his bed, all joy from his morning draining away slowly, the realization hitting him hard. _You have GOT to be fucking kidding!_

Jack raises his head and tries to yell, but his throat tightened and all that escaped was a strangled squeak. _Fuck, fuck fuck! Jaysus Christ! No!_ He storms into the bathroom and shuts the door forcefully, shaking the wall slightly, but the look on his face conveys pure rage at the situation, not caring that he made a bunch of racket. He turns on the water to the shower, letting it warm up as he pulls the shirt up off his chest, tossing it angrily into the hamper. He does the same with his boxers, letting out a sigh as he steps into the shower, the hope that the steam and heat will clear him up, and it was just a fluke.

About five minutes in, he hears a knock on the bathroom door, followed by a gentle, deep voice calling out, “Are you ok in there, Jack?”

Pressing his lips together, he tries to clear his throat and respond, but when he opens his mouth and attempts to speak, nothing comes out just as he predicted. He thumps his fist against the back of the shower wall, resting his forehead against his arm as he leans forward, exasperated. Quickly, he rinses off as he hears Mark call out for him again, jiggling the door handle.

“Jack? Answer me please.” _I wish I could, dammit!_ Jack turns off the water and wraps the towel around his waist, reaching for the lock on the door. It swings open, and Mark walks in, a concerned look on his face. “Sweetie? What’s wrong?” he asks, noting the clenched jaw and balled fists of his partner standing in front of him, dripping wet with a small towel covering his lower half. Biting his lip trying to hide an amused smile, he reaches for Jack and coos softly, “Oh darling, come here ya bundle of emotions. Who stole your rubber ducky?” Jack grunts and head-butts Mark in the shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Awww, seriously, love, what’s up?” He pulls Jack back and holds him at arm’s length, looking into his eyes searchingly.

Jack looks away, slumping slightly in his stature, but reaches up and points at his neck.

“Vampire attack?” Jack shoots an angry look at Mark and shakes his head. “Oh, you want me to---“ he pulls Jack firmly towards him, trying to press his face into Jack’s throat, giving quick kisses on his skin. Jack pushes him away, irritated, and tries to speak. When there’s silence, Mark’s eyes widen with a twinkle and he laughs. “Ohhhh! Oh no, Jackie! Did you lose something important last night? Well, where do you remember putting it last, huh?” Jack glares at his partner, and Mark holds up his hands in surrender.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I’ll stop picking on you. That sucks though, babe.” He flashes a genuine smile at Jack, and grabs his hand, pulling him back into the bedroom. “Here, tell you what, get dressed and meet me downstairs ok?” Jack nods, defeated. “Oh, you look so sad! No no no, that’s not allowed.” Mark clucks his tongue and gives a swat to Jack’s rear end, before sauntering over to the door. “I love you dear. Now chop chop!” And he leaves.

Jack lets out a discouraged sigh and hurriedly throws on a pair of jeans and his black long sleeved shirt. Out of curiosity, he checks his phone for messages and emails before walking downstairs to join Mark in whatever shenanigans he’s up to.

Jack walks into the living room and his mouth gapes open in awe. Mark had been busy! The television is on and the main title screen keeps replaying the Lord of the Rings theme softly throughout the room. Eight pillows smother the couch, along with two big fluffy blankets, neatly folded and set on each armrest. Mark has even put sheets over the windows, blocking out all possible sunshine and making the room a den of cozy darkness.  On the coffee table are three bowls, each filled with an assortment of snacks and cookies, and a box of tissues.

A big goofy grin develops on Jack’s face as he strides to the couch and throws himself down on the pile of fluff, snuggling up against one of the big red pillows that belongs to Mark. He lets out a noiseless laugh as he inhales the scent of his lover, fondness growing in his heart at the big loveable man in his life.

Jack hears a whistling sound coming from the kitchen, signaling a tea kettle in use. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he assembles the pillows all on top of him, hiding him almost completely except for his eyes and forehead that poke out, staring directly at the hallway entrance. Now it’s just a matter of waiting…

Mark strolls in, two steaming cups in hand and glances around, swearing he heard Jack come downstairs moments ago. Shrugging, he reaches out and sets the mugs down on the coffee table and goes to sit down, but before he accidentally squishes his lover, he sees Jack’s smiling eyes and grins. Jack waggles his eyebrows at him playfully, just before Mark immediately pounces onto the couch, right on top of Jack’s buried form. He places his hands on either side of Jack’s head, and smiles down, his eyes alight with happiness.

“Do you like your cocoon, Jackaboy?” Jack nods enthusiastically. “Good. I’m glad! I figured we needed a day of rest, especially you, Mr. Speechless.” Mark laughs as Jack pouts up at him. “Oh, don’t be a silly billy. These things happen. But, it’s my goal to make you feel better!” Mark sits up, straddling Jack’s lap as he pulls pillows off one by one. “And I figured you could rest your voice and we’ll have a nerd marathon.”

He allows Jack to sit up straight and get comfortable, while he grabs one of the big blankets and wraps it around Jack, tucking it in around him. He reaches down and grabs one of the mugs of tea and hands it to him, right before leaning in and pressing his lips lovingly against Jack’s.

“Now relax, and enjoy the show!” He grabs his own mug and cuddles up next to Jack underneath the blanket, hitting the play button on the remote…


	11. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's time for the boys to bake anything, things can get messy...

Giggles floated through the air in the smaller one bedroom apartment, accompanied by the occasional, and slightly high pitched, squeal of delight. Two men fluttered around the kitchen, trying their hardest to bake a three tier cake for tomorrow’s party. But unfortunately, neither of them could contain their mischievous sides. 

Jack swatted Mark’s arm away playfully, as the older man attempted to smear another clump of buttercream frosting on his cheek. “Mark!” Jack exclaimed, slightly exasperated, but still grinning like an idiot. “We hafta finish this cake, ye crazy bastard!” 

Mark hummed happily as he shrugged and licked the frosting off his own fingers. “Well fine. Just wanted to share is all.” He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s temple before reaching for the carton of eggs on the other side of the counter. After cracking two eggs in the batter bowl, he sauntered over to the fridge and placed the carton on the lower shelf, bending at the waist. 

Jack took a glance over to Mark, biting his lip at the sight of his partner’s firm rear end facing him. “Oh Jaysus,” he whispered under his breath. Without hesitation, he leaned over and gave a hard smack against Mark’s ass, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the American. “Dat booty!” He piped, before bursting into another chuckle and turning back to his batter. 

Mark straightened up, a flush on his cheeks. “Oh, wanna play that game, huh?” He mumbled huskily. He reached over and grabbed Jack by the waist, pulling him backwards into his torso. Jack stumbled back, knocking both of them against the fridge, and they both heard the clatter of bottles falling inside the icebox. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist to keep him from falling, and was rewarded when his nose buried itself into Jack’s soft, spice scented hair. He took a deep breath, a spark of arousal igniting in his core as Jack pressed against him, laughing. 

“What’s so funny, Jackaboy?” He murmured into Jack’s ear, his breath warm and moist on his partner’s neck. He felt goosebumps raise on Jack’s body, as his fingers toyed with the hem of Jack’s t-shirt. 

“N-nothing… I just…” Jack felt the electricity pass between them, noting the sudden mood change. “I–” 

Mark leaned over and nibbled at the base of Jack’s shoulder, a small groan vibrating against the Irishman’s skin. “You just what? Thought this was a little game? Heh.” Mark smiled as he gently flicked his tongue against Jack’s throat. “You know what you do to me, you Irish bastard.” The shuddered response of Jack’s body had Mark in a small frenzy of desire. “Think you can slap my ass and get away with it?” He pushed Jack gently away from him, and spun him so they were face to face. The wide, flustered blue eyes stared at him, slightly dilated. 

“M-mark, you know we hafta finish the—” Mark grabbed Jack’s head and pulled him close, lips pressed hungrily against his lover’s mouth, silencing Jack’s words. 

Mark pulled away. “Oh, we will, Jackaboy…” His eyes sparkled playfully. “But, I think we gotta test the ingredients first. Don’t you agree?” Mark reached down and pulled at Jack’s shirt, lifting the dark fabric off his body. He flung the shirt down the hallway, eyes never leaving Jack’s. He noticed the smaller man swallow hard, his body’s slight tremor of anticipation causing Mark to flash a crooked grin. “Have to make sure everything tastes… delicious…”

Mark picked up Jack by the waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground, and set him gently on the counter top. Settling between the man’s legs, Mark reached over and grasped the canister of frosting, placing one finger inside, coating it with the off-white cream. His finger raised up to Jack’s lips, lightly smearing a small bit on Jack’s lower lip. He saw his partner’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting with the contact. He took his finger and trailed it down Jack’s chin, down his neck, leaving a small dotted trail of frosting until stopping at the man’s chest. 

“Lick your lips,” he commanded softly. Jack smiled as his small pink tongue darted out, tasting the sugary treat, slowly trailing from one side to the other before pulling his tongue back into his mouth. 

Mark’s body reacted to the sight of Jack’s glistening mouth, and the teasing way he carried out his demand. “Fu-uck, Jack… How dare you…” Jack only chuckled, but Mark could hear the tremble in his voice. Two can play that game…

Mark leaned in, grasping Jack’s hands roughly before pinning them down on the counter-top behind him. Despite the fact Jack was sitting on the surface, Mark still was eye level with the Irishman, and he used that to his advantage. He brushed his lips across Jack’s chin, slowly suckling the frosting off, before trailing further down across his throat. He made sure to spend extra attention at every point he left his trail of the sweet confection, lightly nipping and suckling until a small red mark appeared. Jack’s moans and whimpers escalated with each passing moment, his body growing weaker until Mark had to release Jack’s hands and hold him to keep him from falling backwards, out of reach. 

“M-mark… s-s-top…” Jack whined, his breath growing heavier. Mark chuckled, giving one last hard bite to Jack’s neck, before straightening and looking hungrily into Jack’s eyes. 

“Yes, love? What’s wrong?” Mark rested his forehead against Jack’s, noticing his own breathing growing erratic. 

“I– I think… the cake can wait…” Jack bit his lower lip, his eyes dark with desire.

“I agree.” Mark picked up Jack easily in his arms, Jack’s legs wrapping around his waist, as he carried him down the hall…


	12. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has exciting news, but for Mark it could be the worst thing he ever hears... (angst warning)

“Still on for Friday?” 

Mark nestled the phone between his shoulder and his ear, reaching up to grab a plate from the cupboard. “Yeah, Jack, always got time for you.” His smile was heard across the connection, and Jack laughed softly in return. “Where did you want to meet?”

Jack told him just a week ago he had news to share with his long time close friend, but both had had too much going on to get together and talk. Mark recently wrapped up an event in Los Angeles just as Jack had flown back to Ireland to see his family, so their paths only crossed briefly before they could catch up. 

Mark was excited that his friend was coming back in two days, and he was in the middle of planning a special welcome back dinner for him. There had been something on his mind as well, and he enjoyed having time alone to think about just the right way to tell Jack his feelings. So, why not make Jack’s favorite meal, complete with candles and a special red velvet cake for dessert? Setting the mood and all that… 

“I can just take a cab to your place if you wanted. I know your car’s been acting up.”

Mark stopped mixing the batter and grabbed his phone from his shoulder. “I’ll have none of that, dear! No way am I going to let a precious cinnamon roll like you sit in a stinky, sweaty cab for two hours!”

“Always with the flattery, Markimoo. Fine. If you insist.” Mark’s heart leapt at the sound of his nickname. “I’ll see you Friday morning.” They hung up and Mark finished up in the kitchen and went to bed, a silly grin plastered on his face the rest of the night. 

* * *

 

Mark parked the car in front of the apartment complex, and helped Jack grab his bags and lug them up the four flights of stairs. 

“Thanks for letting me stay over tonight, Mark! Traffic is horrible today and I’d hate to have to make you drive all the way back down to the south side tonight.” Jack smiled warmly at Mark as he placed his bags down on the long grey couch. 

Mark felt is cheeks warm slightly when Jack’s eyes met his. He really was a handsome individual… “Of course, Jackaboy. Always a pleasure having you around! Now come,” Mark stated, grabbing Jack’s arm and pulling him along, “I know you’re hungry, so lets get dinner started!”

Mark smiled as he studied Jack’s face, as it lit up in awe at the sight before him. A dark red tablecloth flowed off the sides of the dining table, two silver candelabras sat in the middle of the table, alight with red long stemmed wax candles. The setting for two gleamed from the light as Mark lit the candles. 

“W-what is this all about, Mark? It’s… pretty!” Jack looked over at Mark curiously, who looked like a kid about to give a speech in front of a crowd. “What’s going on?” 

Mark looked down and fidgeted with his hands, not really sure what to say. The tone in Jack’s voice didn’t match what he had envisioned in his head when he planned this whole thing. “I, um… well, I thought you’d like a nice quiet meal, after being with a rowdy bunch at your family’s reunion this weekend. I don’t know…” Mark looked around the room, suddenly very shy. “Maybe I just over did it, is all.” 

Jack laughed softly and wrapped Mark up in a big hug. “Oh, you goober. It’s nice, it really is! You’re such a thoughtful friend.”

_Friend…_

“Heh, yeah… about that…” Mark grabbed the lasagna out of the oven and placed it down on top of  the stove, hands slightly shaking.

“Oh! Yes! What I’ve been wanting to tell you!” Jack’s eyes lit up as he bounced up and down slightly. “So, I have a huuuuge favor to ask you, Mark! So… I was going to wait to tell you later but, I can’t wait any longer!” 

Mark looked curiously at Jack, confusion on his face. “W-what’s up?”

“So.. you know that girl I’ve been talking to for a few months?” Jack’s grin grew, as Mark’s heart dropped slightly. 

“Um… Alicia, right?” Mark guessed with a monotone. Jack nodded enthusiastically, as Mark began cutting up the lasagna into portions. 

“Yes, that’s her! Well, just before you got back from LA, we were out and, well… I asked her to marry me!”

Mark dropped the spatula with a loud clang on the floor, his breath catching in his throat as his body seized. The shock caused him to tremble, as he leaned down to pick the spatula back up, not meeting Jack’s confused gaze. “I, uh… wow! I mean…”

“Mark?” Jack took a few steps forward and reached out, touching Mark’s shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Mark shrunk back slightly, but not enough for Jack to notice the change in his stature. “I… yes. I’m fine. I’m… so happy for you, Jack!” Mark internally shook off the emotions brewing deep inside him and plastered a smile on his face. It never did reach his eyes however. 

Jack smiled, taking Mark for his word. “Well, she said yes! And… I wanted to ask you to be the best man!” Jack looked expectantly at Mark, waiting for a response.

Mark took a long, slow breath. In… Out… He looked up, slowly, choking back the small tear that was forming at the corner of his eyes, the pain flowing like lava through his core. 

“Of course. Anything for you, Jackaboy….”


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark insists Jack follow his orders. When he does, he's pleasantly surprised by the result.

“Ok, Mark. I’ll talk with you later then.” Jack smiled sweetly into the camera, before hanging up the Skype program. Jack leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head with a huge grin plastered on his face. It was always a pleasure to see Mark face-to-face on camera. “It’s even better in person, though. I do miss him,” Jack muttered to himself, letting out a small sigh.

Of course, his reasons and Mark’s reasons were completely different. They’d been talking for almost four months now, and Jack found himself falling heavily for the American. If it wasn’t sign enough every time he heard the text tone or the beep from Skype that his stomach did a somersault, he didn’t know what was. Everything about him was fantastic. Jack loved hearing his deep, melodic voice soothe him before bed with their nightly phone conversations… seeing his bright, warm smile every time Mark would answer his Skype call… Staring into his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes as he watched Mark’s videos. 

Jack shook his head as the grin faded from his face. He knew, however, that the feeling couldn’t be mutual. Mark had had a string of girlfriends over the years, and even though he’s currently single, he didn’t show any signs of interest towards the Irishman, other than a strong friendship. 

But that’s ok, right? Jack was able to spend quality time with a man who made him happy, even if it was platonic and thousands of miles away in a faraway land. He didn’t want to scare off Mark with a possible flight of fancy with this crush of his. So, he’ll take what he can get. And if that’s just daily phone calls and co-op video games, so be it. 

Jack flipped off the light switch and crawled into bed, falling into a slightly restless sleep.

* * *

_**Four Days Later** _

The high pitched sound of his phone ringing startled Jack awake, and he quickly threw off the covers, rushing to the nightstand to grab it. _Who the hell is calling at this hour?_  Jack thought grumpily to himself. Looking at his clock, it read ‘8:05AM’. He looked down and the Caller ID read: “Markimoo”. _Huh?_

_“Hello? Jack, you there?”_ The voice on the other end sounded strained and slightly panicked. 

“Yeah, Mark, I’m here. What’s wrong?” Jack reached into his dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts to throw on over his boxers. “Is everything ok?” 

_“No. It’s not, buddy. We have a problem.”_ Jack heard rustling and the slamming of a door on the other end of the line.  _“Listen, you’re the only one I trust to do this. Please, go into your kitchen and find a knife.”_ Jack furrowed his eyebrows, a slight tremor of anxiety and confusing flowing through him. He did as he was told, however, flipping on the switch to the hallway light as he fled down the stairway. 

“Ok, Mark. I found a knife. Now… what is going on that you–” 

_“Good. Now you need to go into the bathroom and grab your trash bin.”_

“But why do I–” 

_“Just do it!”_ Jack’s eyes widened and he turned from the kitchen, rushing back up the stairs towards his bathroom. Garbage bin in hand, a knife in the other, and a completely confused and frustrated look on his face, he tried to ask again.

“Mark what is going on? You’re worrying me.” 

_“Trust me. This is vitally important.”_ Mark’s voice deepened, and Jack’s cheeks flushed instinctively.  _“You’ve been doing great so far, Jackaboy. Just one last thing…”_

There was a loud knock on his backdoor, startling Jack as he accidentally dropped the knife and garbage bin. “M-Mark… there’s someone at the backdoor…” 

_“I know. Go to it. Answer it. And don’t forget your knife and pail.”_ Jack’s shocked expression changed to suspicion as he slowly sauntered down the stairs once again, as the knocking continued. He reached the door, cautiously unlocking the handle and giving it a turn. 

Suddenly, as if on a cue, the door swung open, eliciting a higher that normal pitched yelp from the petite Irishman. He grasped his knife defensively, before the realization hit him of who was standing in front of him. 

“Mark!” Jack dropped the pail and knife, rushing forward and tackling Mark into a big bear hug. “Jaysus, what– why– how?” He let go of the American, who was laughing merrily at Jack’s surprise to see him.

“Why not? I missed you!” Mark’s bright smile caught Jack off guard, causing the Irishman to break out into a blush that reached his ears. 

“Y-you missed me? But we talk every night. How could you–” 

Mark reached over and ran his fingers gently through Jack’s hair. “It’s always better in person. Isn’t that what you said a few days ago?” 

Jack’s jaw dropped, confusion and embarrassment showing in his eyes. “Y-you… heard that? I thought I turned that off…” 

Mark’s gentle grin radiated compassion, as he pulled Jack into his chest for another hug. “You didn’t turn it completely off. I saw the look on your face Jack.” He pulled back, a hand on Jack’s cheek. “You like me, don’t you?” 

Jack nodded, his eyes misting slightly. Oh, how is he going to live with himself after today? “Y-yeah… I didn’t want you to know. I thought you weren’t interested in–” 

“You? Of course I am. How could I not like someone so sweet and caring. Someone who brightens my day and makes me feel happy. Someone I can dork out with on occasion and not feel weird about it.” Mark rubbed his chin, thinking. “Oh, I know, someone who’s as freaking adorable as you are.” With a grin, Mark leaned down and softly placed his lips against Jack’s. The feeling practically made Jack melt into Mark’s arms like putty. Mark pulled away, both men’s hearts beating rapidly.

“B-but why the bucket? And the knife?” Jack inquired.

Mark laughed and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Had to keep you busy while I snuck into your backyard.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Me too, Jackaboy.” Mark leaned in and kissed him once again.


	14. The Music Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes to hear pleasant music in the other room, deciding to go investigate...

The soft light tones floated through the air, a flowing rhythm and sweet melody reaching down the hallway and through the wooden door at the very end. Jack stretched, wiping the sleep from his eyes, the music putting a small, happy smile on his face. He slowly sat up, rubbing his face with his palms, feeling his body sway to the melody, his brain still a bit hazy but responsive. 

Jack stood up and pulled on a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and padded barefoot out the door and into the hallway. Quietly he makes his way to the study on the other end of the penthouse, where he finally spots the dark head of hair, bare back and strong arms of his partner. He watched from a distance as Mark’s fingers flew gracefully across the grand piano’s keys, the sound a rolling wave of emotions and soul that struck him deep in his core. He grinned, love filling him as he leaned against the wall behind him, fluttering his eyes shut and listening to the beautiful sounds only his lover could create. 

He knew that Mark played this song every morning just for Jack. He wrote it specifically for him, he had told him one night as he played it for the first time, on their one year anniversary. The memory of that night filled his mind, and a small tear formed at the corner of Jack’s crystal blue eyes. 

Pushing himself upright, he slowly made his way over to Mark, careful not to make a sound. He approached the handsome American and reached down, his hand softly running from Mark’s bare shoulders and down his chest, until he pressed his back against Mark’s, hands splayed across the older man’s abs. He buried his nose into Mark’s soft hair, breathing in the scent of him, and placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. 

Mark continued to play, but a loving grin crossed his lips as he leaned back into Jack’s torso. “Good morning, love.” 

Jack grunted sweetly, fingers dancing against the muscles of his lover’s stomach. “Good morning indeed.” He placed kisses gently down, until he was pressing lips against the back of Mark’s neck. He wrapped his arms firmly around Mark’s torso as he knelt behind him. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

Mark chuckled softly and stopped playing. He swiveled his chair around to face Jack, who looked up at him lovingly from his kneeling position. Mark reached out and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, eyes twinkling. “Something on your mind, love?” 

Jack shook his head and leaned forward, resting his head on Mark’s lap.

“Only that I’m in love with the best piano player in the county. And the best looking man in the world.” Mark smiled to himself and cradled Jack’s head sweetly, fingers playing with the locks of hair. 

“Flattery gets you everywhere, Jackaboy. I love you.”

Jack nuzzled Mark’s hand. “I love you too.”


	15. Think Before You Speak (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's been naughty. Mark needs to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was the result of a LOT of pent up sexual frustration. I apologize for it's graphic nature. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You think I’m going to let you get away with it, Jackaboy?” Mark growled deep in his throat as he lifted Jack’s small frame up off the floor by his hips, tossing the slender man onto the mattress behind him. Jack released a whimper of surprise as he landed unceremoniously on his back, eyes growing wide in light panic. The hungry glare in Mark’s eyes had him clamoring backwards further onto the bed against the headboard.

“I-I was just messing around, Mark… Please…” Jack bit his lip anxiously, watching as Mark began to lift his shirt over his head. He gaped at the taut muscles that flexed against Mark’s pecs and abs as Mark’s left hand reached for his belt buckle, unclasping it and pulling the leather strap roughly from their confines. With a wicked grin, Mark folded the belt on itself and pulled it together quickly with a loud crack. Jack mewled at the sound, his eyes finding their way up to Mark’s ominous gaze.

“I’m s-sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it this time, sweet pea. You done fucked up… But don’t worry,” Mark cooed, stepping up next to the bed with a grin, “You’ll get what’s coming to you.” With that, he placed the belt down at Jack’s feet, climbing up onto the bed on his knees directly in front of Jack’s trembling frame. He reached out and grasped Jack’s wrists with a tight grip, pulling him forward abruptly until he was on his knees as well, chest to chest with Mark. He could feel Jack’s hot shaky breath against his neck, full of exhilaration and alarm that fueled his resolve to punish his lover so he’ll never step out of line again.

“What did I tell you about teasing me in front of my friends, or getting me riled up in public?” Mark tugged at Jack’s shirt until he could pull it off over his head. Tossing it aside, he did the same to Jack’s belt, undoing the strap and ripping it out of their loops with a loud snap. Jack whimpered as Mark reached down again, unzipping Jack’s jeans and tugging them down until they were pooled around his knees. “You know how I get if I get aroused when we’re not alone. When I can’t take you right when I want it.”

“I… I thought it was funny, Sir… I didn’t think—“

“Think before you speak, my naughty man. It’ll get you in trouble otherwise.” Mark shoved Jack backwards down onto his back to roughly tear Jack’s jeans off his body, leaving him quivering in his boxer shorts against the sheets.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll m-make it up to you!”

Jack’s whining pleas fell on Mark’s ears like candy, a warm flush creeping into his core at the sound. “Oh, you will. Right now, my sweet angel.” He grasped Jack’s ankles and hauled him towards the edge of the bed until his feet hung off the side and his arms were just out of reach of the rails of the headboard.

“W-what are you doing, Mark?” Jack’s voice trembled in anticipation while watching Mark reach into the side table to obtain two long thick black ropes. Jack’s lustrous blue eyes widened at the sight, his breath hitching against his throat. “M-Mark?”

“Quiet. You’re in no position to talk, do you hear me?” Mark bellowed, the ferocity in his eyes as he stared down at him shutting Jack up immediately. “You won’t speak. You won’t move. And you certainly won’t get what you want… until I hear you begging for me, just how I like it. Is that understood, McLoughlin?”

Jack moaned his response, lower lip firmly grasped in his teeth to hold back his words. The excitement began to swell in Jack’s lower belly, however, remembering the last time Mark had reacted to his disobedience in such a fashion. The sudden realization of the coming events trigged a needy sob from Jack’s throat as Mark tied his wrists securely against the headboard with the ropes.

“What was that, angel?” Mark asked teasingly. “Something you want to say?”

Jack looked up with a pleading gaze, shaking his head as he pursed his lips shut. There was no way he would disobey any further tonight.

“Good boy. Now spread ‘em,” Mark demanded, giving Jack’s inner thigh a harsh smack before sauntering over to the other side of the bed. Jack obliged, his trembling legs opening until he found himself spread eagle on the bed. His arousal began to show in his boxers, half erect and pressing against the fabric. Jack couldn’t help his whimper when Mark reached underneath the bed and pulled out the leather restraining cuffs and secured them on each of Jack’s ankles.

Mark looked over his possession, noting the way Jack’s chest would rise and fall with each labored breath, or how Jack would absently fidget and tug at his restraints, not knowing what to do with himself in this position. Mark’s smirk grew as his eyes met the Irishman’s, seeing the desperate longing and arousal in those baby blues.

“Just where I want you. Needy and helpless. See Jack,” Mark contemplated, running a finger from the top of Jack’s inner wrist, down until he brushed across Jack’s sensitive hipbone, “this is how I felt today when I was in the mood to have you, but couldn’t. When you sat in my lap and oh so subtly rubbed against my dick… I was needy,” his fingers trailed down into Jack’s inner thigh, “aroused,” he brushed it across Jack’s growing erection, “and wanting to fuck.” His hand gripped Jack through the cloth, squeezing tightly until Jack let out a soft cry. He let go and left Jack panting in his restraints while kneeling himself between Jack’s legs on the bed.

“I’m going to make you beg now, gorgeous.” Mark’s eyes flashed with mischief, as he kneaded his fingers into Jack’s thighs, moving closer to his now-obvious arousal and stopping less than an inch where Jack’s cock was throbbing against the fabric. “Do you want me to touch you?”

The small incoherent noises that came from the man below him had Mark chuckling to himself. “Such a good boy now, aren’t we? When I say don’t talk, you listen.” His hand reached out and toyed with Jack’s erection, rubbing it up its length and back down, eliciting soft sighs from his captive as his fingers moved expertly over the hard flesh. “That feels good? Is this what you want?”

Unexpectedly, Mark let go of Jack and left him writing from the lack of contact as he moved upwards until he was towering over Jack on his hands and knees. His face dipped down to flourish soft kisses and licks against the base of Jack’s throat, spreading warmth over the younger man’s sensitive skin. He made sure there was no contact with Jack’s body other than his wet mouth as he moved his lips downward, across his collarbone, down over his chest and further until he started to nibble on Jack’s wiggling hipbones.

“Ah… M-mark… P-please stop…” Jack’s breathless whimper perked Mark’s head as he looked up curiously.

“What’s that, sweetness? You want more?” Mark grinned wickedly as he continued to tease and taunt Jack’s hips and thighs with his tongue and fingertips. Soon, Jack was pulling desperately on his restraints as his body twitched below Mark’s gentle touches.

“Oh, that’s what I wanted to see…” Mark poked lightly at Jack’s sides, watching as the writhing body jerked at the contact, hearing a subsequent cry with each touch. He dug his fingernails into Jack’s stomach and raked them down until he brushed against the throbbing arousal between the subdued man’s legs. Jack howled. “I think you’re good and ready now.”

Mark reached inside Jack’s boxers, freeing it from its confines and began slow sensual strokes up and down its length, his eyes focused on Jack’s reactions. Each pass against the head of his cock, slick with his precum, granted Mark with a tiny frantic mewl with Jack’s teeth biting down on his lower lip. Over and over he gripped Jack’s length, jerking him faster and faster until Jack couldn’t help but buck in rhythm to the strokes. His breath grew ragged, feeling himself edge closer to release with each second that passed. A few more strokes and he could feel the bubbling begin to surface inside him, threatening to spill over and send him into a spiral of pleasure…

Then Mark stopped.

“N-no!” Jack cried, his body trembling violently, being so close to orgasm.

“I think I need a drink. I’ll be right back, sweetness.” And he walked out the bedroom door with a sway of his hips.

Jack couldn’t take it. He strained and writhed in his restraints, eyes locked on his twitching erection with a panicked expression. He moaned pleadingly, his head shoved into the pillow below him, a sweat breaking out across his brow. Moments passed, his desperate panting and groans echoing in the silent room.

A minute later, Mark walked back into the room holding a glass of ice water in his hand. He strolled over towards Jack’s buzzing body, his lips curled into a sadistic smile.

“How are you doing, Jack? You thirsty?” He reached inside the cup and retrieved a small ice cube before hovering it over Jack’s torso. It began melting immediately, small droplets of freezing water falling onto Jack’s flushed body. The noises that escaped Jack’s throat had Mark’s own arousal jerking in his jeans. Soft cries and whines floated through the room as he moved the ice to drip over his stomach, hips and finally, when he pressed it delicately at the tip of Jack’s cock, he heard the Irishman squeal.

“I think you need to cool off a bit, sweetie. You’re so pent up…” Mark chuckled as he continued to assault Jack’s dick with the cube of ice, watching his lover squirm below. “So needy. What’s the matter?” He grabbed another ice cube as the one in his hand melted away, leaning over Jack’s face. He trailed the cool, wet object over Jack’s panting lips, seeing Jack close his eyes in ecstasy. The cube brushed down his jaw, dripping cold wetness down his throat and onto the mattress.

Jack was shaking. His eyes glazed over as he stared up with a fiery need in his eyes into Mark’s calm brown ones. “I—I—I’m sorry… Please… No more…”

“No more? No more what? You don’t want to do this anymore? You don’t want me to pleasure you? Well that’s too bad…” Mark popped the ice in his mouth and chewed it down, eyes twinkling in pleasure.  

Jack’s eyes widened in alarm. “N-no! I mean… I want… Hnnnggghh! P-please t-touch… I’m on f-fire…”

Mark snickered. “Well that’s what the ice is for, darling.” He leaned down and lapped up the liquid dripping down Jack’s chin, giving a tiny nibble against his throat as he straightened. He reached down and grasped at Jack’s cock again without breaking eye contact. He watched Jack’s eyes flutter shut as he stroked him again, slow and agonizing as his fingers danced across the delicate flesh. Jack’s labored breathing had his chest heaving as he worked him, his body now glistening with a sheen of sweat.

“Y-yes… M-more…Ahhh…” Jack mewled, arching into Mark’s touch.

Mark obliged, picking up the pace and jerking him faster and harder, as Jack’s cries grew increasingly louder. Mark reached out with his free hand and pinched hard on one of Jack’s taut nipples, eliciting a strangled cry of pleasure and pain. He stroked faster, harder, tighter…

“M-mark! I’m gonna….!”

Then Mark stopped, just before Jack’s release took over. This time Jack howled, his body convulsing with broken movements as the wave of pleasure was denied once again.

“Oh, see, Jack, I didn’t give you permission.” Mark stated and crashed his palm down hard on Jack’s inner thigh. The Irishman screamed. “You know what I want,” he seethed, leaning into Jack’s ear. “You know how I like it, Jackaboy. I want to hear you scream for me to let you cum.” His tongue lashed out and stroked Jack’s earlobe sensually, his warm breath sending a violent shiver down Jack’s whole body.

Mark straightened and quickly moved to take position between Jack’s legs again, crawling up onto his knees and leaning his head down so his mouth was an inch from Jack’s throbbing, leaking cock. His tongue darted out to lap up the precum that nestled at the tip, eyes locked up onto Jack’s face, flashing a smile as he watched his lover’s face contort in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

Mark took Jack into his mouth, holding his mouth still as his tongue swirled around the tip of Jack’s aching erection, sending shocks of pleasure up to Jack’s core. With a pop he released Jack’s arousal and looked up, blowing cool air across its length.

Jack was in anguish. Each nerve on his body was lit up and blazing with arousal and need. He was incoherent and whimpering as Mark assaulted him over and over, feeling hard suction as Mark wrapped him up in his mouth, sucking him for a bit, but then switching to slow sensual strokes from his tender fingers. He squirmed and moaned as Mark’s tongue toyed with his balls and sensitive skin between his thigh and crotch.

He couldn’t take it much longer. The buildup was so strong. His body would explode if this kept up…

“Mark! Please! Fuck, _please_! Ahhhh!” Jack screamed loudly, his hips bucking violently into Mark’s face at the next pass of Mark’s lips around his cock. “Please Mark! I beg you! I want to cum! Please!”

“What are you, Jack?” Mark asked, looking up at Jack’s hysterical face.

“I’m yours!”

“And?” Mark ran slow, feather light strokes against Jack’s cock.

“I am yours, no one else’s. I’m your obedient little boy! I b-belong to you! P-please Mark… I need to cum!” Jack drawled out that last word with a sob.

Mark softened his gaze at the desperate tone in his words. “Almost there, angel.” Mark squeezed Jack’s arousal, holding it still. “What are you _, Jack_?”

With a strangled cry, Jack threw his head back as Mark jerked him hard. He felt Mark dip down to coat his member with saliva before stroking him with long, quick strokes, broken up by releasing him every few seconds. The tension it built was unbearable for Jack, his whole body convulsing and flushed a deep scarlet from the heat inside his core.

“Ohhhh Maaark… I’ll be your little slut, Mark! God, please! Ahhhh!” Jack screamed. “Please, Mark! I c-can’t… take… any… Please let your dirty slut cum! Oh god!”

With a deep growl, Mark ceased his strokes and reached down to Jack’s ankles, releasing his bonds and yanking his legs up and spread in front of him. Mark made quick work of his own jeans and underwear, kicking them off onto the floor before pulling out his own throbbing arousal, kneeling between Jack’s legs. He reached over to the side table, popping open the lube that sat ready for him and squirted a copious amount over his prick and Jack’s entrance. He reached down and fingered Jack up, hearing his mewls and desperate panting as he stretched him, careful to avoid his prostate just long enough to keep him worked up. No point in risking it, as sensitive as Jack was at this moment.

Once satisfied his lover was ready, he grasped Jack’s thighs with a vice grip, bringing his ass up off the bed, in line with his twitching erection just before thrusting in slow and deep inside Jack. Jack cried out and dug his nails into his own palm, eyes rolling back as Mark pulled out and slowly thrust inside again until he couldn’t go any further. He repeated the process over and over, slowly out… slowly in… a torturous pace as he kept an eye on Jack’s flushed face.  

“P-please…” Jack whimpered, unable to keep his eyes open. “I need… I-I….” He strung out a bundle of incoherent noises and words as Mark picked up the pace, pounding into him harder and quicker with each stroke. Mark reached up and wrapped a hand around Jack’s reddened, aching cock and began to pump again, in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Alright, my dear. You’ve had enough. Come for daddy… yes, that’s it… good little slut…” Mark growled as he stroked him faster, his thumb swirling the head with each pass. Hearing Jack’s noises grow more needy and desperate, he finally felt Jack clench around his own cock, body releasing into a series of violent convulsions. Jack’s orgasm hit him hard, his seed spilling out all over his sweat glistened chest and stomach, as his cries and screams of passion echoed in the room, finally releasing all that pent up frustration and desire into a string of curses and howls.

Not soon after, Mark’s own body bubbled over into its own satisfying tremors, as he came deep inside Jack, still stroking Jack’s cock as he released. Both men were unglued, their moans and shouts filling the room.

“Such… a good… little slut…” Mark breathed, finally coming down from the high and leaning over Jack’s trembling body. “So good for me… “He grinned, a little breathless, before giving Jack a sensual kiss. Jack whimpered softly into Mark’s lips, his heavy breathing slowing with each passing moment.

Mark pulled out of Jack and climbed up to untie Jack’s ropes. He grasped Jack and pulled him into a warm embrace, his hands rubbing comfortingly up and down Jack’s back.

“You were so good, my precious angel.”

“Th-thank you, Mark.” Jack’s weak reply caused Mark to give him a squeeze. Jack felt a kiss on the top of his head, and he hummed happily.

“Next time, you won’t do that will you?” Mark teased, pulling back to look into jack’s cobalt blue eyes. He saw admiration and love in those eyes, and it warmed his heart.

“No Sir. I will not…. Except when I want you to do this again…” Jack giggled softly and gave Mark a sly wink.

“You little brat. That’s why I adore you.” Mark pulled Jack in once again, holding on for dear life.

“I adore you too, Mark.”


	16. Table For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jack is a shy waiter, and Mark thinks he's outright adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a cute one shot that had been floating in my head for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Table for one, please.”

The petite blonde hostess gave a shy smile, her eyes locking onto the taller man that had walked up to her hostess stand. “It’ll be, uh, twenty minutes, is that okay sir? I’ll go ahead and put you on the list if you’d like.”

The man with faded blue hair gave a polite nod, flashing a reassuring grin in her direction. “Of course. The name’s Mark.” His deep voice boomed over the loud chatter around them.

“Mark…” He swore he saw the young girl bite her lower lip as she wrote down the name on her clipboard. She looked up again and her cheeks flushed pink as they made eye contact. “I’ll call for you when your table is ready…”

“I’ll, uh, be over here,” he stammered, gesturing over to the bench closest to the dining area. With a shake of his head, he walked to his destination and sat, an amused smile still plastered on his face as he crossed his legs at the ankles and scanned his brown eyes around the room.

The sounds of the busy establishment resonated around him as people passed by. Patrons exiting with their hands full of to-go bags as they laughed and said goodbye to one another, wait staff carrying trays weighed down with plates of steaming hot food, and the occasional orders being barked from what he could only assume were managers yelling towards the host staff and the busboys that were working their tails off to clean tables as customers left. Mark was honestly entertained by the sight, watching as the people of Café L’Ecole buzzed around him, most frazzled and looking wound up like a rubber band, while some were barely affected by the volume of business on a Friday night.

Mark had just gotten off a pretty stressful day himself, and the thought of some French food had pulled at him as he began driving home. Of course, just like anything else, he wasn’t one to ignore his compulsions. So here he was, leaning back against a bench, waiting for his table for one.

But now he realized he had to pee.

“Excuse me,” Mark asked as he stood up, “Bathroom please?”

The blonde hostess pointed towards the back of the dining room, and he gave a quick thank you before trekking out into the thrall of people. He weaved his way around tables and customers, passing by the occasional server dressed in all black with a silver tie. He turned the corner towards the sign that read, “Restroom” just as another person was coming out of the kitchen doors.

“Ah!” A male’s voice squeaked, just a moment before a body slammed square into Mark’s chest. Mark squawked as he stumbled backwards into the wall, suddenly feeling a wet substance splash against the lower part of his flannel shirt and his pants, the liquid soaking through to his skin. The cold sensation had Mark hissing through his teeth.

“Oh god! I-I’m so sorry!” The same male voice rang out just as Mark felt the young man’s hand reach out and try to dab a towel against Mark’s lower stomach and hip, frantically attempting to soak up as much of the drink as possible. “I’m so v-very sorry! Jaysus, Oh I’m so clumsy I shoulda—“

“Hey, no worries,” Mark interrupted, watching in mild amusement. “It’s just a-hahaha!” Mark let out an involuntary laugh as he felt fingers poke extremely close to his inner thigh. “Sta-ahap. Jeeze!” Mark reached out and grasped the young man’s wrists, pulling the panicky waiter’s hands off his body. “It’s fine. I’ll just go dry off in the bathroom.” Mark looked up at the young man’s face, and was instantly taken aback.

Gorgeous, ice blue eyes stared back at him with a wide and panicked expression, almost as if he were about to burst into tears. The man’s cheeks were flushed a warm pink, a bright contrast against his light skin and astonishingly bright green-tipped hair. Mark felt an unexpected flutter in his stomach as his eyes locked onto the man’s mouth, the lower lip firmly between pearl white teeth.

“I sh-should have been paying attention to where I was going. It’s not your fault, um,” Mark looked at the nametag, “Jack?”

Jack nodded, taking his first breath what felt like ten seconds. “Y-yeah. At least it was only water. Could have been wine,” he joked, giving a halfhearted chuckle.

Mark grinned back, feeling his own cheeks flush slightly from hearing Jack’s pleasant-sounding laughter. “Or even marinara sauce. Talk about a lasting first impression, huh?” Mark teased, not realizing how flirty it sounded until he saw Jack’s eyes widen further in response.

“C-can I have my hands back now?” Jack’s voice, shy and trembling, cut through Mark’s sudden mortification.

Mark let go of Jack’s wrists instantly, taking a small step back. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re very busy. I’ll just be going now.” With that, Mark rushed himself past Jack and into the restroom, where it was -thankfully- empty.

Mark leaned against the countertop and stared into the mirror, getting frustrated with the fact that his face was still on fire from the exchange with the cute waiter.

“What the hell was that…?”

\--

“Your table is ready, Mark!” The blonde’s voice chirped next to Mark’s ear, startling him out of his trance. With a nod, he stood and followed her over to a corner booth, and he took note of how the restaurant had started to clear out considerably from when he first came in. Taking a seat, he gave his thanks as the young woman handed him a menu and walked off.

Mark took a moment to study the menu, his nose buried in the booklet, as he waited for his server. Plenty of options, and he couldn’t decide steak or seafood…

“Hello, Sir, and welcome to Café L’Ecole,” a polite and lightly accented voice said next to Mark.

Mark looked up and paled. Those same piercing blue eyes from the hallway bore into his, making his heart lightly thump in his chest.

“My name’s Jack and I’ll be your waiter today. It’ll be my _pleasure_ to serve you.” The transition from the flustered and frantic young man who spilled a drink on Mark just minutes ago to this composed, playful professional had Mark’s stomach do a backflip. He noted the teasing smile on the young man’s lips, but couldn’t help but also notice the flush once again brighten Jack’s pale skin. “Can I start you with a glass of wine?” The young man’s accent thickened as he rushed out his words. If Mark had to place it, it was of a Gaelic origin.

“Yeah. Red. And I like it bold.” Mark responded, his eyes twinkling. Whatever it was they had between them, it was only strengthening with each exchange.

“I can do bold for you, Sir. Bold and spicy, with a delicious burst of flavor lingering on your tongue, perhaps?”

Mark almost choked, but kept his composure. “My uh… tastes usually go for more smooth and sophisticated, but I’m up to trying something new. Something… exotic? ” He gave a playful wink, hoping to God he wasn’t coming off as corny as he thought he sounded.

Thankfully, it seemed to be effective, as he watched Jack lower his gaze and hide his embarrassed smile.

“I-I’ll be right back with your drink…” Jack turned and hurried away from Mark’s table. Mark leaned back, counting his victory with their flirty banter.

_Flirty… Am I flirting with him?_ Mark wondered, sipping on the glass of water that was provided on his table. _Should I be flirting with him? He’s only a waiter… But a severely gorgeous waiter at that._ He leaned back and closed his eyes, picturing the shocked and nervous expression in Jack’s cobalt blue eyes from earlier. Thinking of how the tips of his ears turned a bright red, leading down his long neck to where it—

“Here you are. This one is a fruity Malbec from Argentina, full of personality that finishes soft and delicate. If you… like them soft and delicate, that is…” Jack’s blush overpowered his attempt to act suave, as Mark took an experimental sip of the wine. He smiled as the warmth of the alcohol slid down his throat, just as Jack explained. Smooth, warm and subtle.

“Yes, this is wonderful. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket by the fireside on a cold winter’s night.” Mark’s voice lowered as he gave the analogy, intently watching Jack’s reactions. He gave a cockeyed grin when he observed how Jack’s breath hitched, his hands beginning to fidget with his black apron. “This’ll do nicely. Thank you, Jack.”

“O-of course. I’m glad you like me… I-I mean, my taste in… uh, wine.” Jack spattered, reaching for his notepad. His fingers trembled as he reached for a pen, almost dropping it on the floor in front of him but Mark reached out with lightning reflexes, grabbing the pen before Jack could react. His fingers grazed against Jack’s knuckles, and Mark swore he felt a shock pass through them…

_This is ridiculous. We’re acting like teenagers._ Mark let out a hearty laugh, deep and resonating, and leaned back into his booth with his hands resting on the table. “Let’s just get this out of the way. I’m Mark.”

“I… N-nice to meet you. I’m, uh… This is my first Friday night shift here. I’m so nervous, and running into you I was so embarrassed and I’m so sorry about that, and I was so worried you were upset, and when I saw you were in my section I about walked out that door—“

“Why? Because you were involved in an honest accident? That kind of thing happens all the time—“

“Not with handsome men it doesn’t. Oh!” Jack clasped a hand around his mouth, his eyes wide as saucers. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean—“

“Jack. It’s okay.” Mark reached over and grabbed Jack’s slender fingers, tugging him slightly closer to the table. With a squeak, Jack stumbled forward and had to steady himself against the back of the booth’s headrest. He looked down and gasped softly as he saw Mark’s eyes looking directly up over his glasses. The twinkle in Mark’s eyes held him captivated as Mark whispered the next words, “You’re extremely adorable yourself.”

Mark released Jack’s hand, and felt his heart soar when Jack didn’t immediately back down.

“I—Let me get your order in and we can talk, perhaps…?” Jack took a step back and retrieved his pad again, this time avoiding eye contact with Mark. “What can I get you, Mark?”

“How about the Filet Mignon, eight ounce, smothered in creamy gorgonzola, cooked Pittsburg rare, with a side of steamed broccoli and a wedge salad, but no onions and extra bacon.” Mark mused at the way Jack concentrated on writing down his order, smiling to himself as he watched Jack’s lips mutter the instructions back to himself. “Got it?”

Jack looked up and beamed. “Eight ounce filet, Pitts rare, gorgonzola, broccoli, wedge no onion extra bacon.”

“Very good! How long have you been training?”

“Oh, for two weeks. They finally gave me my first night on my own tonight. You’re only my fifth customer.” Jack’s look of pride had a warmth flowing through Mark. “What do you do for a living?”

Mark laughed. “I work for Hensons on the East side. Dealing with trade deals within major companies. Boring stuff really.” Mark took another gulp of his wine, reveling in the taste. Jack really did have great taste in wine. “Nothing compared to the crazy lifestyle you lead here.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit on the hectic side in the service industry.”

“How long have you been in the industry?”

Jack blushed. “This is my first serving job. I worked in a hotel before this. _That_ was boring.” Jack let out a chuckle before placing his notepad back in his apron. “Well, let me go take care of some things and I’ll be back… but I mean, only if you want me to, because I can leave you alone too, if you came here to be alone…. I just don’t want to intrude in your—“

“Come back. I like talking to you.” Mark interrupted, giving a warm smile. Jack breathed a sigh and turned to head to the kitchen.

Mark couldn’t help but detect the spring in Jack’s step this time as he walked away.

\--

“—So that’s why I’m here now. I’ll always be thankful to my Ma for letting me come to school in the States.”

Mark grinned and pushed his now-empty plate towards the other side of the table. “Well, that was absolutely delicious.”

Jack beamed happily. “I’m so glad you liked it! And… it’s been real fun having you as our guest.” Jack reached and grabbed the empty plate. “Let me take this back and grab your check. You are my last customer of the night, thankfully.” He let out a chuckle as he walked away.

Mark’s smile hadn’t faded in the whole hour he sat in that same booth, chatting on and off with Jack while also watching him work with his other tables. He really was a talented waiter, with a very kind, selfless and magnetic personality. The kind of personality he was attracted to. After the initial awkwardness, they were able to easily transition from topic to topic ranging from local news to mutual interests, even finding out that Jack was originally from a small town in Ireland that has come to Los Angeles on a school visa for four years.

_I really should get his number. No harm in asking him to hang out some time, is there?_ Mark drank the last of his second glass of wine and reached for his wallet. _We have a lot in common, and we obviously like each other…. Right?_

Jack bounded back to the table, his smile radiating all the way up to his eyes as Mark locked his gaze onto his. “Here you go! No rush of course, but it is getting late.”

“Oh of course. I’m sure you want to get out of here as soon as possible. Here,” Mark stated as he placed his credit card into the booklet, “go take care of this.”

Soon after, Jack placed the booklet back on the table after running Mark’s card. He placed it just out of reach, however, and knelt down next to Mark.

“Look. This is gonna sound strange, but… thank you for letting me talk to you. You really made my night so much easier to handle. I was losing my mind before you came along.” Jack reached out and placed a hand on Mark’s wrist. “You were so patient with me, and you’re so friendly…”

“Nothing to thank me for. You’re amazing.” Mark smiled, but it faded as he realized what he said. “I mean, an amazing server. Not that you’re not—“

Jack laughed, the sound music to Mark’s ears. “I knew what you meant. Thank you. I mean it.” Jack stood back up, subconsciously rubbing the back of his hand against Mark’s forearm. “Well, have a great night. Hope to see you in again, Mark.”

Then Jack disappeared into the kitchen before Mark could say anything else. With a shrug, Mark reached for the booklet and opened it up to sign the receipt. But before he could reach for the pen, he noticed a folded up note placed over the paperwork.

“Huh?”

Mark slowly opened the paper. He read the note before placing it in his wallet with his face breaking into a huge grin. After signing and leaving a huge tip, he gathered his things and walked out, happier than he’d been in a long while.

_~~_

_“Mark,_

_I’d love to get to know you more. This time, let me take you out. I’d hate to see you show up some place alone again. Call me sometime. I know a great Italian joint with a red wine that’ll have you melting in your seat. (555-324-7536)  -Jack_

_PS Next time, I won’t soak your clothes. Promise.”_

_~~_


End file.
